A Portal Through Tobi
by Doitsu no joso
Summary: What happens when Serenity, a 16 year old fan of Naruto, gets sucked into the Naruto world because of Tobi's new jutsu? Is there romance in her future or will her rotten luck end up getting her killed? Find out in 'A Portal Through Tobi!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: To start things off, let me say I am happy to start my first fan fic. I have read so many good ones that I felt like making my own.**

**Deidara: Sure it wasn't to get fame, hmm?**

**Me: No, it wasn't. I really felt like making my own.**

**Deidara: If you say so.**

**Me: Do you want me to make you blow yourself up?**

**Deidara: ^-V I am the ultimate art!**

**Me: **_**Shut up**_**. Let's just get on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Akatsuki or other Naruto characters that are going to make appearances somewhere in the story. However, I do own Serenity!**

Chapter 1

When you're watching T.V. alone at your house on a stormy night, your first thought might be _'What could go wrong?'_

Let me tell you the answer to that. **Everything** that can go wrong will go wrong.

I know this from my own personal experience. You see, I have the rottenest of luck sometimes. Like the night my parents left me home alone on a stormy night.

Yeah, I know what you're thinking: _'Why is she telling us this?' _To answer that, it's so you know why everything will most likely go wrong.

XXX

"Serenity, are you sure you'll be okay at home by yourself?" my mom asked, worried.

I had to keep myself from rolling my eyes. "Yes mom. You and dad go and enjoy the opera. You guys have been waiting months to go see it. If anything goes wrong I'll call dad and you can come home right away."

My dad gave me a pat on my back. "That's my girl. Come on hon. Serenity will be fine. She might have rotten luck, but how much trouble can one girl get in."

I waved at my parents from the porch, since it was pouring outside. Once they were out of sight, I went to the living room and turned on the T.V.

My parents never let me watch the show I wanted, so since they were gone I put on my favorite show: **Naruto!** I was a total Narutard when I wasn't with my parents. They felt that the show was a bad influence on my friends and me.

I turned it on to the channel Naruto came on. It was a marathon that lasted until two in the morning. My parents wouldn't be home until three in the morning. **SCORE!**

The episode that came on was the one right after Gaara was taken by Deidara and Sasori. I had seen this one so I went and got me some snacks.

I sat down on the couch with a bowel of chips in my lap. _My parents think something bad will happen because I watch this show. Bah!_

I could only laugh at that. Sitting on my couch, eating chips. Wow, so scary. I was shaking in fear.

Right then, lightning struck. My power went out. "No! I have to watch this show! My parents will be out until three in the morning. I have to check out the box."

I ran and put on my shoes and a raincoat. I went to the side of the house with my waterproof flashlight. I opened the box and checked the connection. It was fine.

"Damn! One of the poles in the area must be down. Stupid karma! I didn't do anything to deserve this! Is because I didn't walk the old lady across the street?" I ran back inside the house. I saw the T.V. glowing. It had a swirled thing to it.

There were many different colors. Blue, pink, purple, yellow, and more colors that I couldn't describe. It was really pretty.

That is, until it started to suck things in. First went the chips; then, the bowl went. "Not my chips!" I shouted at the T.V.

I ran to the T.V. and jumped to get my chips. I went through the T.V. and saw the colors surround me. I saw there was a place at the end of the tunnel.

"I shall get my chips back!" I yelled even louder than before. I wanted those chips, dammit. I was going to have them.

I fell out of the hole at the end of the tunnel. I landed right on my head. "Ow! What the hell was that? I know I'm not sleeping."

"Tobi did it! He brought something from another world! Tobi's a good boy!" I heard someone yell. That someone sounded like Tobi from Naruto.

I looked up to see a person with a swirled mask in front of me. It was Madara Uchiha! Only he was calling himself Tobi. I had to go along with it. No use getting killed because I said the wrong things.

"Yes you did Tobi, hmm?" said a voice from behind me. I knew from the speech impediment it was Deidara. The hot bomb artist.

I looked around the room, seeing who all was in the room. There was Tobi, Deidara, Zetsu, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame, Itachi, Konan, and Pein. I was terrified. I was in the same room as S-ranked criminals. All who kill with a movement of their hand.

How the hell did I get here? Then it hit me. _Tobi._ I turned to him, giving him my death glare. He seemed to back up towards Zetsu.

"I'll fucking kill you Tobi! Why the hell did you take me from my world? Where are my chips?" I looked in front of me. They were all over the ground. "My chips!" I started to cry.

"Why the fuck you crying you little bitch?" I knew that mouth belonged to Hidan. No one calls me a bitch.

I stopped crying instantly. I went right up to Hidan and poked him in the chest with each word I said. "First, never call me a 'bitch' you asstard. Second, Tobi spilled my chips. I loved those chips. I'll fucking kill him for that. I'll make sure you never eat and can't give Jashin any sacrifices."

"She got you Hidan, hmm?" Deidara said from the other side of the room. It took all of my control not to go fan girl and glomp him, and possibly even go crazy rape fan girl.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I tensed up, scared. "Can I help you?" I asked.

"Yes. You can tell us how you know about us and how much now, or we could easily dispose of you." I turned around to see Pein staring at me intently. "What do you choose? Cooperation," he paused, "or death?"

**Me: Done. This was my first chapter of my first fan fic. Please read and review. Don't be afraid to dis me. As I say, "Criticism can only make things better!"**

**Hidan: Why did you threaten to take away my sacrifices?**

**Me: If I take them away, you aren't immortal. If you review, I'll give you…Itachi in a **_**Speedo**_**! (Not really, but it's like promising cookies so someone will come to something.)**

**Itachi: Hn. How did I get into this? And a Speedo?**

**Me: The ladies love an almost naked Itachi…I should know. *Evil Giggling***

**Deidara: T-V I thought you were my fan girl…I won't lose to that Uchiha!**

**Me: I still love you DeiDei. See you all next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: I'm back! I hope you liked the first chapter! I was very impatient to get it up because of the waiting period involved. **

**Hidan: You are always impatient.**

**Me: Like someone else I know…**

**Hidan: Bitch! Did you mean me?**

**Me: *Smacks Hidan* You need to stop cussing so much. Did I say I was talking about you?**

**Deidara: Just start already! God! Are you sure you two shouldn't be a couple?**

**Me: *Glomps Deidara* I love you too much Deida-san! Don't leave me!**

**Deidara: *Sigh* Just get on with it.**

**Me: Okay! But first, I want to thank ****Ramseyrules for the review. I do plan on making my chapters longer from now on. On with the story!**

**[Recap:**** I felt a hand on my shoulder. I tensed up, scared. "Can I help you?" I asked. "Yes. You can tell us how you know about us and how much now, or we could easily dispose of you." I turned around to see Pein staring at me intently. "What do you choose? Cooperation," he paused, "or death?"]**

Chapter 2

Did he really need to ask? What do you think I chose? "I would like to live a few more days if you don't mind."

I heard chuckles from behind me. "What's so funny?" I asked.

Kisame answered me, "It's as if you know we are going to kill you eventually. How is that?"

"It's that or get a brain wash. With the info I know, I assume death. Yeah, I know I'm a pessimist, but it gets me through the day."

"Come with me," Pein said. I followed, knowing he could kill me or any one of his people might.

The others followed Pein and me as we walked down the hall. I was pushed into the room and made to sit in a chair, rather roughly if I do say so myself.

The others sat down. I had Tobi on my left and Deidara on my right. I looked at Tobi, or Madara, scared. I looked at Deidara with blush on my cheeks. Thank goodness it was dark in the room.

I couldn't help myself as I asked Deidara, "Can I see the mouths on your hands? Please?" I could feel my eyes sparkling up at him.

He seemed like he didn't know what to do about that. "Um, sure." He handed me his hands.

His hands stuck there tongues out at me. I laughed. I looked up at him. He looked confused. "What's the matter Deidara?"

He looked at his hands and them at me. "Normally people scream or think that my hands are gross, hmm?"

"No way! They're the best! Especially how they make the bombs with the clay. It would be so convenient to have them when you need to do something. And if you need to hide something that is small enough you could put it in one of the mouths." I was going to go on but I was interrupted.

"Looks like the blonde bomber has a fan." Hidan was playing around.

"You're just jealous, hmm?" Deidara retorted. I looked away blushing. He didn't get mad when Hidan said that. _Kyaa!_ I thought to myself.

"Let's get started," Pein said, interrupting my daydreams. "Tell us your name girl?

"My name is Serenity. As you know, I'm from another world. I'm 16 years old. My birthday is February 22."

"How do you know of us?" Geez. Pein was all work no play. He needed to loosen up.

"In my world, you guys are a T.V. show. You guys are fictional characters made up by a genius of a man. I know each and every one of you."

"Tell us then. Give a small description of each person." Pein put his elbows on the table and folded his hands.

"Well, you're Pein, otherwise known as Nagato. You want to stop hate within the world through revenge, so they can see the pain you went through. Master Jiraya trained you."

"Next is Konan. I don't know much about her except she does origami jutsus and also trained under Jiraya."

"Sasori is from Suna. He made his body into a puppet, except for the thing with kanji on his chest."

"Kisame is part shark. Is one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. With Samehada, he is able to reach jinchuriki level chakra."

"Itachi Uchiha is from Konoha. He killed his clan because he was ordered to. He has both the sharingan and the mangekyo sharingan."

"Zetsu I don't know much about. All I know is that he has two sides and has a venus flytrap on him. And he is a cannibal."

"Hidan is supposedly immortal. He has to make sacrifices to Jashin in order to stay that way. He loves women."

"Kakuzu has five hearts. He loves money, but not spending it. That's all I know on him."

I paused when I got to Tobi. Should I tell them about Madara? I decided no. "Tobi is a master escape artist. Other than that I don't really know anything about him."

Last was Deidara. "Um, Deidara uses clay to make bombs. He has four mouths, but only three are actually visible. A lot of people think he looks like a girl, which I don't understand. He is obvious a boy."

"Here we go again," I heard Hidan say.

"Shut up Hidan, hmm? She's right. I don't see how people see me as a girl," Deidara pouted. He looked cute when he pouted.

"Well Serenity, it seems you do know a lot. Everyone leave. I wish to talk to her alone," Pein told everyone.

Everyone left. Pein waited for the door to close. He stood up and came over to me. He looked me straight in the eye. "What aren't you telling me? I saw it when you were talking about Tobi. You decided not to tell us."

"I didn't want to tell everyone since I was afraid I would die right then and there. I know the true identity of Tobi. He's actually Madara Uchiha. He is the true leader of Akatsuki. You all want the Biju to do something to rid the world of hate."

"Do you know any information on any of the Biju?" Oh great. I might have to help with the downfall of the main character.

"Well, I don't really know anything about them. Can I go home? My parents will be worried. They should be home at some point." I was cursing my rotten luck. Only I would be able to get pulled into another world by an evil organization. And my chips are bad now!

"You need to stay here a few days, so we can see if we can use you for anything. We'll see if we can train you on how to use your chakra."

"Hell no! I want to go home. I might have bad luck, but this is over the top for not walking the lady across the street." There I go again with the old lady. Karma is terrible, isn't it?

"You'll train with Deidara and Tobi. They will teach you weaponry and chakra control. You have some that you have locked away that you can use. Now go. I'll get Tobi or Deidara to get you a room."

I left the room, feeling defeated. I didn't notice the person next to me until they spoke. "So Tobi and I get to train you, hmm?" It was Deidara.

"Uh, yeah. You and Tobi. I'm not really coordinated so you have to bear with me." I was tempted to poke his chest to see if I could feel the mouth on it.

"Follow me, hmm?" Deidara started walking down the hall. I walked behind him. I imagined his hair in many different hairstyles. I thought it would be soft to the touch.

We stopped in front of a door while I was daydreaming. When I felt someone poking my forehead, I snapped out of my delusions.

"You there?" I was given a funny look.

"What? Oh, yeah. Sorry. I'm out of it a lot. Is this my room?" I was trying to cover up my embarrassment.

"Yeah. We'll get started tomorrow. There should be clothes in the dresser. Watch out for Hidan. He might try something, hmm?"

"I'll be careful. Thank you. You don't have to do this."

He looked straight at me. "Actually, I do." He waved as he walked off.

I went into my room and let out a sigh. I didn't know how my life here would turn out, but being able to train with Deidara would be worth it.

**Me: Grr…I don't really like this chapter. The next chapters will be better. You will see more of Deidara and Serenity.**

**Deidara: Is she cute?**

**Me: You'll see. I'm going to describe her next chapter. For those of you looking for a really good Deidara X OC story, I recommend 'Kitty Kurse' by AbbylovesDeidara.**

**Hidan: What about your story?**

**Me: It's okay. Anyways, please review. If anyone wants anything specific to happen or have a recommendation, feel free to tell me. I'll try to fit it in. See you all next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Chapter 3 is here! I think this is where the story will get better. More action and everything starting now.**

**Deidara: That everything being romance?**

**Me: Yes! You get to meet the girl of your dreams.**

**Deidara: What if I don't consider her that, hmm? **

**Tobi: Don't say that sempai! The author lady will make her your soul mate.**

**Me: Absolutely Tobi! Let's get started with this. Hope you like it!**

**[Recap: I went into my room and let out a sigh. I didn't know how my life here would turn out, but being able to train with Deidara would be worth it.]**

Chapter 3

I woke up to people arguing outside my door. "Why the hell do I have to go on this stupid mission?" It sounded like Hidan was yelling at someone.

I didn't want to hear a reply from someone. I stomped to the door and threw it open. "Shut the hell up. Some of us are trying to sleep. Do not piss me off when I wake up."

I went to walk back into my room but a foot stopped me from closing the door. "What the hell can you do?" Hidan looked like he thought he was superior.

I opened the door and flung myself at him. He landed on the floor with me on top of him. I got a hold of one of his kunais and stabbed him in the stomach. He might be immortal but he can still feel pain.

"That's what I can do you dipshit. Don't fuck with me in the morning. Now, are you going to stop yelling?" I started to twist the kunai.

Before he could answer, I felt someone pull me off Hidan. "As fun as that looks, I don't think you should do that, hmm?"

I calmed down when I heard Deidara's voice. "Hi. He deserved it. When do you and I start training?"

"After you go take a shower to wash the blood off you, you, me, and Tobi will head outside." He put me down.

"Okay DeiDei. I'll see you when I'm done." I skipped into my room.

I took a quick shower. I wanted to spend more time with Deidara. I hummed to myself as I shampooed and conditioned my hair.

When I got out, I wrapped my towel around me. I wiped the condensation off the mirror and saw my reflection. My brownish red hair that was shoulder length was plastered on my neck. My blue eyes shone with excitement and anticipation for what was going to happen today.

I went to the dresser and found some clothes. I put on a black tank top and a pair of shorts I found. I put on the shoes that were on top of the dresser. They fit perfectly.

I went out and started to look around. I found a kitchen (which I grabbed breakfast from), living room, and meeting room. I also found a door I thought might lead to outside.

I was going to check but I was glomped from behind. "Serenity-chan! Tobi says good morning! Were you going to go outside without sempai and Tobi?"

I forced a smile. Pein had to have told him that I knew who he was. _Why is he acting like Tobi?_ I thought.

"Let go of her Tobi, hmm?" So that's why. Deidara was in here with him. Damn! Why did Tobi have to be here? I want alone time with the hottie.

"Are we going to start? I'm excited. Mostly because I got to stab Hidan." I stopped because I was going to ramble, and that didn't add liking points on you by your crush.

"Let's get you some weapons to start with. After that we'll start with chakra control, hmm? Tobi, keep an eye on her while I go get some things she'll need." Deidara left.

There was an awkward silence as we waited. I tried to start a conversation. "So Tobi? What village are you from?"

When he looked at me, I saw the sharingan. "You ought to know child. You know who I am after all."

"Please don't hurt me. I won't tell anyone who doesn't know." I felt myself cowering. Here is my rotten luck.

"I won't hurt you. Actually, I think you can be a very useful asset to the team, as long as you don't tell anyone. Are we clear?"

"Completely. No one will know." Madara gave me one last look, then looked away. I sighed. Great. I was stuck here. He would never let me go home.

Deidara came back and handed me a leg holster full of kunais and shurikens. I put it on. It went well with my outfit.

The three of us headed out side and got started. "Okay Serenity. You need to hit those targets with a weapon I gave you, hmm?"

I nodded and pulled out a shuriken. I tried to throw it but it went past the target. I tried again, but I kept missing. I was starting to get frustrated.

"You need to work on your stance." Deidara came up behind me and grabbed my arms. "Try to have more control of your arms. Feel the shuriken head to the target."

He moved my arm in slow motion, so I could see the movement. I could hardly concentrate. Deidara was so close to me. I wanted him to be proud of me so I ignored the flutters in my stomach and paid attention.

He moved away and I looked at the three targets. I grabbed three shurikens. I crouched down and got ready to throw them. I took a deep breath, and threw them.

All three hit the center of the target. I jumped up really excited. "Good job, hmm?" Deidara came and put a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and, unconsciously, gave him a hug.

"I did it! I actually did it." I looked up and saw whom I had given a hug. "Oh. Sorry. I got really excited." I tried to step away, but strong arms around my waist held me in place. "Um, Deidara? C…could you l…let me go? We still have things to do, right?"

He let me go. "Right. Let's go climb trees." Deidara went to one of the trees nearby. I could still feel where his arms had been. I ran into his back as I was daydreaming.

"Sorry. So what am I supposed to do?"

"Well, first we need to get you to use your chakra. Sit down. Now, concentrate on feeling the energy move through your body. Harness it and bend it to your will, hmm?"

I did what he said. When I felt ready to harness the power, I did. It felt amazing. I thought of what I wanted it to do and it did it. I could use chakra!

"I'm ready." I stood up and got ready to climb the tree.

Deidara told me instructions and I followed. The first few times I fell down. A few times, I put too much chakra to my feet.

After an hour, I was climbing without a problem. I finally made it to the top of the tree. Looking out at the scenery was amazing.

There were trees as far as the eye could see. I sat down and enjoyed the view. I didn't notice the time pass.

"Why didn't you come down, hmm?" I turned and saw Deidara on the next branch over.

"The view is so spectacular. I couldn't come down." I looked back at the trees.

Deidara sat down next to me. "Do you see this as art, hmm?" He pointed at the scenery before me.

"No. I think art is determined on a person's personal view. I personally like to see things _after_ they have been exploded. They look so cool. They are everywhere and messed up." I smiled to myself thinking about it.

A mini bird was put in front of me. "Want to see what this explosion could do, hmm?"

"Really? Let's do it!" I smiled up at Deidara. He smirked and sent the bird flying. It grew and hovered in a spot a half mile away.

He did a hand sign and the bird flew down to the ground and exploded. When the dust cleared, there was a crater in the ground and trees were splintered.

"That was awesome!" I looked over at Deidara. He was looking at me.

He lifted his hand and pushed aside the hair hanging in my face. I pushed his bangs out of his face.

I didn't notice how his face got closer until his lips were brushing mine. It wasn't much contact, but I felt a spark go off.

I put my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. I kissed him this time. As the kiss deepened, we were interrupted.

"It's lunch time! Tobi is hungry!" Tobi appeared next to us on the tree branch.

I went to pull away, but Deidara kept a hold of me. "Okay Tobi. We're done for today." Deidara picked me up and jumped out of the tree.

Tobi, Deidara and I walked back to the hide out. Today turned out to be a great day. Too bad tomorrow couldn't be as great.

**Me: Yay! I had a really bad case of writers block. I decided to put things together and that's how they turned out. I think I will do better next.**

**Deidara: I had fun.**

**Serenity: So did I.**

**Me: Of course you guys did. Well, I hope you liked it better than I did. Please review and I'll see you all next chapter. Peace out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: OMFG! I am so sorry for not posting sooner! I had school starting, plus I got a class I didn't want. I am so sorry! Please don't eat my soul!**

**Deidara: You know people do the opposite of what they are told? They will eat you and your chocolate, hmm?**

**Me: Anything but the chocolate!**

**Hidan: Stop fucking whining and get on with it. Maybe if this a good chapter they won't harm your chocolate.**

**Me: Great idea! This is going to be a good on. I will make it as long as I can. wish me luck.**

**[Recap:****Tobi, Deidara and I walked back to the hide out. Today turned out to be a great day. Too bad tomorrow couldn't be as great.]**

Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning in the best of moods. The only thing that could bring me down was bad news. Like the news I got when I went to breakfast.

I walked into the kitchen, yawning. "Good morning people." The "people" included Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, "Tobi," and Deidara.

"Morning, hmm?" Deidara answered. I sent him my trademark smile. I closed my eyes and smiled as big as I could with my teeth clenched together. I admit, I look like a dork, but it is my trademark.

He only smiled back, then went back to eating. He and I decided after lunch the day before not to tell anyone about us unless absolutely necessary. As in Hidan trying to pass a move, that was way outdated, even for him.

"Hey sweet cheeks. You look happy. Aren't you sore from yesterday?" Of course with the way he said it, it sounded bad, causing Deidara to send him private glares.

I started to moan. "Don't remind me you sadistic bastard. If you don't tell me, I don't know about it." I went to the cupboard and pulled out things to make cereal. Deidara, "Tobi," and I have a practice session to meet, and I didn't want to be late.

As soon as I sat down, Hidan tried to flirt with me. "So, want to get a little one on one training in later today? I can teach you about Health."

I sighed. "Hidan? Do you want to know the real reasons girls are near side?" He looked at me confused. "Let me tell you. Guys try to say that a 4in. penis is really 8in. Let me tell you something you might not know. You are the cause for near sided women in these countries."

Itachi only sat there, reading the newspaper. How the hell they get the recent news is beyond me. Kisame, though, looked like he was about ready to fall out of his chair he was laughing so hard.

"Tobi" looked confused. "What? Tobi doesn't get it. He is confused."

I gave him a fake smile. He really knew what it meant. "We'll tell you later, ok?" He saluted me.

As I finished eating, Pein came in with the bad news I mentioned earlier. "Deidara, Tobi. You two will be going on a mission. I got wind of activity going on, so you two will be kept busy. Hidan. Take over Serenity's training."

My mouth hung open for two reasons. 1) Madara_ sooo _ratted on Deidara and me. 2)_**HIDAN? **_No fucking way am I training with that arrogant asswipe.

Deidara stole a quick glance at me. "What activity would that be, leader, hmm?" asked Deidara. He didn't know who Madara was, so he was confused for a good reason. I hoped he didn't blame me.

"I heard you and Serenity were getting close. You are leaving to get away, and so you don't hurt the child. You two barely know each other. I don't want my workers performing poorly due to a break up." Pein turned around and walked away. Before leaving the kitchen, Pein added, "Serenity is getting trained by Hidan because she shows a dislike for him. They won't be getting personal." He then left.

Hidan started laughing. "Looks like you're stuck with me, Chickadee." He got up and walked over to me. "Be ready in 10 min. or I'll leave you behind." He left the kitchen chuckling evilly.

I trudged to my room. As I closed the door, a foot blocked the path. "Can I come in, hmm?"

"Of course. You don't need to ask." There was silence. I decided to break it. "So, what do you want to do about us?"

"I say we take things slower. Why don't we be friends, then as we get to know each other, we can progress, hmm?" He sounded optimistic. I couldn't crush him with my opinions.

"Okay," I said a little forcefully. Here he was standing in front of me telling us to be friends. Who kissed who, dammit? But no matter how I looked at it, he was right, and that was the only way we could see each other at any point. Especially with Madara watching me 24/7.

He smiled, then left. I felt like crying. Stupid organization! Making me break up with my first boyfriend. Yes, I know I must be a loser, but I had virtues. I think in the organization Akatsuki, they should be thrown out the window.

I sighed, but got my gear together. I walked slowly to the door that led to outside. I could easily leave and join the leaf village. Who needs love? Yeah, doesn't sound convincing, even when I say it to myself.

I felt a hand placed on my shoulder. "You ready for my _special _training?" Hidan asked innocently. Of course, it was easy to see behind the façade.

I sighed and let him lead the way. If I didn't want to die right away, I had to do his _special _training. We went to the same spot as yesterday.

"Okay. First, start by climbing the tree." I did as he said with the slightest of ease. When I was coming down, he threw kunais at me. I dodged the ones that would be fatal, but I got nicked more than a few times.

"Well, the view from down here was nice," Hidan chuckled. I threw my own kunai at him, stabbing him in the arm. That only made him chuckle more. "Great throw. Next is walking on water."

"Wow. I get to play God." I rolled my eyes. Of course, Hidan would have no clue as to what I was saying. After all, his God was weird, but cool at the same time. I mean, you got to kill people and in return become immortal. That is both strange and awesome. Maybe I should convert…

Anyways, I did as instructed. I fell into the river a few times, but I eventually got the technique down. We did a few more basics, like substitution, clone, and transformation Justus. I admit it now, I pulled a Naruto and gave Hidan a very large bloody nose. At least he can't use it for books. Though it was funny as all hell.

We broke for lunch around noon. We went to hideout and went our separate ways. He said he had to ask the leader something. I ate a big lunch so I could replenish lost chakra. No sense of dying while training. I had to be tough. I was no sissy.

Hidan found me in my room, sketching in an empty notepad I found in the supply closet. "Get the hell up, Serenity. Depending on what chakra type you have determines who your teacher for the rest of your training will be."

I sighed, but did as I was told. He handed me a black sheet of paper. "What the hell am I supposed to do now?"

"Put some fucking chakra into it. You have five possibilities. If the paper scrunches up, you have lightning. If it splits in half, wind. If it burns, fire. If it turns to dust, earth. And last but not least, if the paper gets wet, you are a water type."

"Wow. The horny bastard knows his stuff." I laughed as he glared at me.

"Shut the fuck up. Just put a little chakra into the paper so we can get this over with. The leader wants you paired with someone who can actually teach you." He sounded like a whining child.

I did as I was told, so he wouldn't keep yelling at me. I closed my eyes so it could be a surprise. All of a sudden, my hand got wet. I opened my eyes to see the paper soaked. "So I have water based chakra. Who is my teacher?"

I heard snickering in the hallway. I went out to see who could possibly want to ease drop on the conversation.

Upon opening the door, I run into a tall, blue shark person thing. I looked up at his smirking face. Hidan came up being me. "You wanted to know who you teacher is? Well, you are looking at him. Say hello to Kisame-Sensei!"

**Me: Well, I think I did a little better. For all of those who actually enjoy this, please give me pointers! I'm clueless as to what you all want to read. Give me inspiration.**

**Tobi: Is the author lady desperate?**

**Me: Say what? I wouldn't go that far. *****Away from Tobi* (T.T I really am desperate.)**

**Hidan: Haha! I rock. You got stuck with me.**

**Me: Only for part of the day. Now I get Kisame, who happens to be second favorite in my line of Akatsuki.**

**Kisame: I have fans?**

**Me: Like you wouldn't believe. Please review. I like criticism, just no flamers. Thank you for all of you who actually read.**

**PS- For those who aren't logged in or something, remember you can still review. I want to write a story for the public, not for me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: I'm back! Wonder what's going to cook between Serenity and Kisame? Will things mix? I don't know, but we will all see how this goes. I write everything off the top of my head.**

**Deidara: Think you're so special because you don't plan, hmm?**

**Me: That's not it! I just need more awe inspiring ideas from the few readers I have.**

**Tobi: Why are you so mean to the author lady sempai?**

**Deidara: Because I can be!**

**Me: Don't yell at my buddy. For all those wondering, I am having Tobi and Madara be separate up here. Tobi was awesome until Madara came around.**

**Madara: I heard that.**

**Me: Would you look at the time. Time to get rolling.**

**[Recap: Upon opening the door, I run into a tall, blue shark person thing. I looked up at his smirking face. Hidan came up being me. "You wanted to know who your teacher is? Well, you are looking at him. Say hello to Kisame-Sensei!"]**

Chapter 5

I didn't know what to say. I didn't really know Kisame. But it made sense. He was part shark, so he should be able to use water typed jutsus. I've seen a few he does while fighting certain people.

"So, when do we get started, sensei?" I asked my new sensei.

"Right now. Let's go. And don't call me sensei, that makes me feel old." Kisame walked down the hall way, with me jogging to keep up. He was giant and he had to prove it by taking long, leisured strides.

When we were outside, we didn't go to my normal training ground. Instead, we heading into the expanse of trees.

I felt like a small, insignificant organism in the forest. The trees were so huge, as tall as Redwoods or Sequoias it seemed. The leaves were a rich green, reminding me of my dad's favorite tie.

My dad. I hadn't thought of him since the first day I was here. What would happen if he didn't find me home? What would mom do? She was a little sick all the time. My absence could push her over the edge. How would my dad handle the bills, while worrying about me the whole time.

I didn't want to think the worst thing. What if they forgot about me? What if my leaving of my world altered the memories of people I knew and loved? What if Madara went over and messed with their minds?

As I walked through the forest behind Kisame, I hid my emotions behind a wall. No one got to know what I was feeling. Especially Deidara. He would be able to get under my wall now, but by the end of the day, I will have a façade worthy of the stoic Uchiha. Mark my words!

Kisame broke through the trees a few feet ahead of me. I followed, but had to cover my eyes because the sun was super bright. When they adjusted, I saw the most beautiful scenery I had ever seen.

At my feet, there was a lake. We were on the west side. The rocks and clay under my feet sunk in as I took a few steps forward.

On the east side, there was a small clearing, as if a summer camp did sing along songs around the fire pit. On the south side was more trees. There was no shoreline, just trees upon trees that stretch to nowhere in particular. The north side was the best of all. It had a waterfall, approximately 100ft tall. I knew I was going to go cliff diving at some point while I was here.

"Take off all the weapons you have on you," Kisame instructed. He took off his cloak and hung it from a tree branch. Underneath was a well built, muscular shark person. I turned away with a slight hue of rose on my cheeks. I did as I was told, once again. I have got to start being more assertive. Orders suck!

Kisame walked to the middle of the lake, with me badgering him the whole way with questions like, "What are you going to teach me?" and "How long are we going to be out here?"

When we stopped, I could see him slightly twitching. I was annoying him. Hey! Maybe I can try to annoy the Akatsuki enough they would send me home. Maybe I should try.

I was interrupted from my plotting by a swat to the head. "Oww! What the hell was that for?" I asked, rubbing the place where he hit me.

"You need to listen. If you space out during a mission, it could be your life. Did Deidara, Hidan, and Tobi teach you nothing?"

I shrank back a little, looking a little hurt. "They taught me how to throw weapons and other such basics. Let's focus on this training not what I did before, okay? Each person their own method of teaching. So what are we doing today?"

"Teaching you how to do the hand signs, then applying chakra to manipulate the water." I decided to employ my 'Annoy Akatsuki' plan.

"Wow. Fishy knows things." I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing at his glares. He let it go this time, but the next time he might use Samehada on me. I prefer to keep my arms and legs.

He showed me certain hand signs, but of course he did them all fast. When I told him to slow down, he doused me with water. I yelled at him, causing him to laugh more than he already was.

In the end, I learned only one thing: how to dodge a wall of water coming at you. I was a little bitter. How was I going to get stronger if I couldn't do things right? I sent Kisame a few glares.

He went over to his cloak and pulled out an old looking scroll. "Read this. It has the hand signs and such. I expect the first one memorized tomorrow. Then we will put chakra into it. You'll need to memorize one each day."

"Thank you!" I ran and gave him a hug. He stiffened up. I took the scroll from his hand. "You know, for a man who likes to cut people to pieces, you are a pretty good teacher, when you actually give instruction."

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean?" he asked.

I sighed. "Alright. I gave you a compliment. My plan to annoy the Akatsuki is ruined." I acted all dramatically to make him ponder my insanity.

I was going to leave him confused, but I remembered one thing: I didn't know the way back. I turned around, keeping my head held high. "Kisame? Would be so kind as to help me find my way back?"

Kisame sat there, but then he broke out into a fit of laughter. I turned slightly pink in the cheeks. He came over and clapped a hand on my shoulder. "Alright. You need to pay attention out there. Grab your gear and let's go."

On the way back, I decided to socialize and get to know my teacher. I found out he likes the color blue (go figure), and he actually likes sushi, as long as it isn't shark. Makes sense. Sharks eat fish, so he should eat sushi.

He asked about me a little about myself. I divulged some info. Like my fav color being purple, my love of cats, and my _love _of swimming. I was on the swim team at my school, and I fell in love with the sport. No wonder water is my element, right?

It was sunset when we arrived. I was about to go inside, but I felt like I had to do something first. "Hey Kisame? I'm going to go train for a bit. I'll be in in a few." with that, I walked off.

I went to the tree Deidara and I sat in. I decide to jump from branch to branch. I put chakra into my feet and leapt high into the air.

At the top of the tree, I looked out at the scenery. The crater was still there, showing I didn't have a strange hallucination the day before. As I looked closer, I saw a few people standing in the crater, examining it.

As I looked closer, I saw they looked like Konoha shinobi based on the clothing. A few people stood out, and gave away the fact they were from Konoha. The first was a pink haired girl. The next was a boy wearing a black and orange jump suit. The last people to stand out were two people wearing green jumpsuits. I knew these ninjas. They were Sakura, Naruto, Rock Lee, and Gai.

I rush down from the tree and run towards the hide out. Once inside, I run straight to Pein's office. Inside, I found Pein, Konan, and Madara. They all looked up at me.

"Yes?" Pein asked.

"Konoha shinobi are in the vicinity. The nine-tailed jinchuriki is with them." I acted all formal.

"I thought you said you didn't know about the jinchuriki." I could see Pein planning on how to kill me.

"No. You asked if knew anything about them specifically. Not if I knew of their existence. I don't know them personally." I held my ground, even though I was scared shitless.

"That doesn't matter," Madara said. "What does matter is getting the jinchuriki. Serenity, how many would you say was there?"

I thought about it. "I'd say about…9. There are 4 jonin while the rest, excluding nine-tails, are chunin. Among them is Kakashi Hayate. Also among them is the one who can suppress the nine-tail's chakra."

Madara came over and patted me on the shoulder. "I knew it was a good idea to keep you. Maybe if you're good I will let you and Deidara be together. Now I must go before my absence is noticed by Deidara. Pein, deal with this issue. Oh, and from now on Serenity, you will be called Shizukesa. It means _Serenity_, but it sounds more of this world if people call you Shizukesa." With that Madara left in a cloud of smoke.

Pein ordered me out, telling me to grab only the things I needed. We were going to another base. He wanted me to go on watch after I packed, since I had keen eyesight, and knew what the ninjas were capable of.

I packed then went outside. I went back up the tree, finding the teams resting in a wooden house, most likely made by Yamato. I put on the two way radio and radioed to Pein. I decided to nickname myself Shizu. The other way was too long. "Shizu reporting. They have lodged for the night in a wooden house, most likely made by an experiment of Orochimaru's."

"Good work. Stay there and watch the others fight. For them, this is show time." With that, Pein disconnected his radio. I was left in the tree to watch as an awesome character in the series is taken away, and if captured, killed.

**Me: Done. This chapter is longer than the other ones. I got an idea in my head and I couldn't stop.**

**Hidan: Finally.**

**Me: *****Sigh***** I know. Please review! We have cookies on the dark side!**

**Itachi: Of course you do.**

**Me: What's with the sarcasm?**

**Itachi: If this is the dark side, why would we give them cookies? We are bad people, so we will not have cookies.**

**Me: Don't tell them the plan. Oops…I guess I shouldn't have said that. Fine then! I will give you all mental bear hugs if you review. I want ideas. I might get writers block without them reviews. Have a wonderful rest of the day, all.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: I'm back! For all of you wondering why I am uploading so fast right now is for two reasons. 1) You all deserve more for me being evil and not posting. 2) I am in an environment where I can just sit down at a computer and not get disturbed.**

**Deidara: Did anyone join the dark side, hmm? You promised cookies.**

**Me: ^-^ Yes! ****Chibi-Kyuubi-Chan**** came and grabbed the cookies! I thought I didn't set them out, but that person has mad ninja skills. So you go ****Chibi-Kyuubi-Chan****! Enjoy those cookies! Let's hope this story can be a type of cookie for us all. Let's get started right away.**

**[Recap: ****"Good work. Stay there and watch the others fight. For them, this is show time." With that, Pein disconnected his radio. I was left in the tree to watch as an awesome character in the series is taken away, and if captured, killed.]**

Chapter 6

I was confused. Should I let the Akatsuki get Naruto, or should I try and stop them? If I remembered correctly, they had to do him last. If Sasori was still alive, then one-tails still needs to be extracted.

I sat in the tree thinking. I got the perfect idea. I radioed into Pein. "Shizu reporting. I have info. If the guys go out, some will perish. You will need them later if you wish to get the other tailed beasts, since nine-tails has to be extracted last."

I was afraid Pein hadn't heard me. I was about to try again, but I got my reply. "You got the info based off the show from your world?"

"Yes," I lied. I had to give Naruto time to train. He wasn't strong enough yet to defend himself.

"Fine. Go stop the others before they go into battle. Tell them it is an order from me."

"Yes sir." I disconnected, then ran off to where they were. When I reached them, Hidan was about to pounce on the people. I came up in front of him.

"What the hell," he whispered, as not to disturb the ninjas in the makeshift house.

"Orders from Pein. Don't go after nine-tails yet. We need you all alive for the ones that still need to be gathered. Don't argue, just go. You will get your chance Hidan, I promise."

He looked me straight in the eye, then nodded. The others followed, looking more than disappointed. They would probably never forgive me.

At the base, we all reported to Pein. "It would be better if we leave unnoticed to the Leaf Shinobi. I got intel that they are more powerful than we thought. Until we have most of the other jinchurikis, we will leave nine-tails alone. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir," we said in unison. We went to grab our bags. I stood in the living room, not knowing what to do next. Someone came up behind me.

"Need help finding the new base, space cadet?" Based on the comment, I guessed two people. It had to be Hidan or Kisame. It sounded more like Kisame.

"I don't have any clue where it is," I said turning around. I was right to guess it was Kisame. "And I don't have a partner yet. Or even a cool cloak or hat like the ones you guys have." Yes, I was being whiny. But I wanted the hat and cloak dammit!

Kisame said he would go ask the leader what to do with me. I sat down on the couch next to Zetsu. I stayed away from him. I could see him licking his lips as he looked at me. He was probably wondering how I tasted with spices all over me. And I mean _ALL_ over me. Not a pretty mental image if you asked me.

Eventually, Kisame came back, saving me from Zetsu's hungry stare. I got up abruptly, making myself dizzy. I started to fall forward, but strong arms caught me. I looked up to see Kisame.

"You are going with Itachi and I. Don't annoy Itachi. He is quieter when you do that." Kisame stood me up, then leaned against the wall, waiting for the stoic Uchiha.

I just stood in the middle of the room, waiting. For some reason, I was getting restless. I felt like something was about to happen. _Nah. I'm just jumpy. I'm in a hideout with S-ranked killers, and now we are moving. Nothing to be afraid of._

Did I really believe what I told myself? Hell no! I was nervous. What if ninjas came after us? What if they try to hurt me? What if I find out Deidara was kidnapped? What if Madara sent them after us? What if Kisame got hurt and couldn't train me?

"Calm down. You're going to pass out if you keep breathing the way you are." I looked over to see Kakuzu counting a wad of cash. Of course these guys are used to moving. Come to think of it, I should be to. My mom never wanted to stay in one place, and my father let her get her way.

I took deeper breathes so I wouldn't pass out. When Itachi finally came out, Kisame dislodged himself from the wall. "Finally Itachi. The girl was ready before you were."

I turned away, as not to be looked at by cold eyes. And I wanted to make sure no sharingan was being used on me. I heard Kisame and chuckle, as if knowing my motives.

We left then. Kisame said we were going to a place with plenty of water for training. He asked if I grabbed my scroll, which I did.

We walked through the large forest for hours. It was dark, but the moon filtered in through the leaves above our heads. I looked up and admired the view. I ran into a certain Uchiha's back.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. I was looking at the moon through the trees. Why are we stopping?" I was trying to change the subject.

"We are going to eat a quick meal." My eyes widened. I got an answer from Itachi. I could die happy now.

We made a small fire and sat around it. I decided to break the silence that crept up from the darkness. "Kisame, do you like jokes?"

He looked at me like I was crazy. "Who doesn't. Fire away."

"Okay. This lady decides to go to the bar. She has a duck on her head for no reason. When she walks inside, the bar tender says, 'Hey, you can't bring that pig in here.' The girl answered, 'But it's a duck.' The bar tender said, 'Ma'am, I was talking to the duck.'"

Kisame burst out laughing. "Nice one. Where did you learn it?"

"My physics teacher. He likes to tell jokes. You want to hear one more?" Kisame nodded. Itachi just read a book. I checked to make sure it wasn't Make out Paradise, which it wasn't.

"Okay. So this guy is walking down the beach, right? Well he see's something in the sand, so he picks it up and dusts it off. Out pops a genie from a lamp. The genie says, "Hello. You have three wishes. But be warned. I am a divorce genie. Whatever you wish for, you ex-wife gets double of.' The guy thought '_Damn I hate that bitch. Okay focus on me.'_ 'Genie, my first wish is for $10million.' It poofed in front of him. 'There it is. Now remember, your ex got $20million.' The guy got angry, but focused on him. 'Genie, my second wish is for a Mazeradi.' A Mazeradi is a transportation unit in my world. He got it but the genie reminded him his ex got two put into her garage. He got angry, so he thought of his last wish. 'Genie, my last wish is for you to beat me half to death."

Once again Kisame was laughing. I was laughing with him. "Did that one come from you teacher also?" Kisame asked.

"Yes actually. Mr. Towne is the best teacher ever. He actually cares about his students." I laughed remembering how he egged me into yelling at some kid to pull up his pants. I know it doesn't seem like caring, but hey, there has to be comedy at some time right?

"So what was your life like before you came here?" Kisame asked.

"Well, I was a good student, getting some of the highest grades in my class. Go class of 2012! Anyways, I had good friends at the school I go to now. Well went to. I had great teachers. My life was good. The only thing I could complain about was moving around a lot. It was either my dad's job, or my mom's health. What about you? Anything special?"

"Nah. I'm a popular man back where I'm from. You probably know." He gave me a knowing smile.

"Yeah. I also know why Itachi did what he did. Such a nice person." Kisame looked at me like I was crazy. Itachi looked up from his book. His eyes were telling me to go no further. I did what they told me to do.

We ate the food and started out again. I started to yawn as the night dragged on. I felt myself nodding off. The next time I tripped, I felt someone grab the back of my shirt, and place me on their back.

"Go to sleep. You aren't used to this kind of activity. Get used to it, though. It happens a lot." Kisame started to walk again. The rhythmic movement caused my eyes to close, surrounding me in darkness.

**Me: Another chapter finished. For those wondering, I really did get those jokes from my physics teacher. And I really yelled at the kid about his underwear. Mr. Towne came up next to and whispered, "Why does Danny want to show me his underwear?" I look and yell at the kid, "Danny, pull up your pants!"**

**Kisame: Your teacher has issues.**

**Me: *Pulling out a kunai* What did you say about him?**

**Kisame: Nothing. Don't worry. Oh! Instead of giving people cookies for reviewing, can we give them brownies?**

**Me: As long as they aren't special brownies I'm good. So for all of you out there, review and receive brownies from the dark side. We do have them, like we had the cookies. ****Chibi-Kyuubi-Chan****, leave brownies for everyone, and you get the Akatsuki member of your choice for the day.**

**Akatsuki Members: Say what?**

**Me: Review before they kill me!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: ****Omg! I'm so sorry for not posting sooner. First I had school stuff, then I sprained my bad ankle. I am sorry to my faithful readers.**

**Hidan: Shut the fuck up and start already!**

**Me: You're just mad I am giving you to ****Luna's moon1100****.**

**Deidara: I get to go to ****Juu50x****.**

**Me: Yes you do. For those who asked for their member, they have been yours since you reviewed. Thank you all for being so nice as to actually read this story. At the end I will have something else for you all.**

**[Recap: "Go to sleep. You aren't used to this kind of activity. Get used to it, though. It happens a lot." Kisame started to walk again. The rhythmic movement caused my eyes to close, surrounding me in darkness.]**

Chapter 7

I wished when I woke up I would be in my bed and my parents would be leaning over me, tending to a raging fever. But the world is cruel. Instead of my wish, I woke up to my face in the dirt.

I leaned up and looked around, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I noticed a blanket on top of me, keeping me warm.

To my left, Itachi was leaning against a tree, with his eyes closed. To my right, Kisame was snoring rather loudly. It seemed neither of them were awake, so I kept myself busy.

I took out my training scroll and practiced the first jutsu. It seemed simple enough. Actually, I got it down pretty quick. I'm like that sometimes. Especially with things I actually want to learn about.

Once I could do the had sign as fast as I could I listened for a water source nearby. It sounded like there was a river a little to the right.

I stepped over Kisame and walked through the trees, noting my surroundings. I reached a medium sized river and decided to give it a shot. I did as the scroll told me to, and only got a little satisfaction.

I tried over and over until finally, I gave up. I was trying to manipulate the water, but I couldn't do it. I gave out an exasperated sigh. How was I supposed to be a ninja if I couldn't do jutsu.

"You shouldn't give up that quickly." I spun around to see Itachi. He was looking at me with his stoic onyx eyes.

"Yeah, well, for a person who just has to breathe to do something, they would say that." I turned back to glare at the water. Actually, the reflection in it.

"Try doing something you like to do while learning. Especially with water. It has to flow." With that, he walked away.

I thought about what he said. What did I like to do? What was I good at? That's when it hit me: Singing! I love it and I'm good at it**.(A/N: I actually am an OK singer, really!)**

I thought of a good song and started to sing while doing the jutsu. I sang The Young and the Hopeless by Good Charlotte.

_**Hard days made me, hard nights shaped me  
I don't know they somehow saved me  
And I know I'm making something out of this life they called nothing  
I take what I want  
Take what I need  
They say it's wrong but it's right for me  
I won't look down  
Won't say I'm sorry  
I know that only God can judge me**_

And if I make it thru today will tomorrow be the same  
Am I just running in place?  
If I stumble and I fall  
Should I get up and carry on or will it all just be the same

'Cause, I'm young and hopeless  
I'm lost and I know this  
I'm going nowhere fast that's what they say  
I'm troublesome, I've fallen  
I'm angry at my father  
It's me against this world and I don't care, I don't care

No one in this industry understands the life I lead  
When I sing about my past it's not a gimmick not an act  
These critics and these trust fund kids  
Try to tell me what punk is but when I see them on the streets  
They got nothing to say

And if I make it thru today will tomorrow be the same  
Am I just running in place?  
If I stumble and I fall  
Should I get up and carry on or will it all just be the same

'Cause, I'm young and hopeless  
I'm lost and I know this  
I'm going nowhere fast that's what they say  
I'm troublesome, I've fallen  
I'm angry at my father  
It's me against this world and I don't care, I don't care  
I don't care, now I don't care

I'm young and hopeless  
I'm lost and I know this  
I'm going nowhere fast that's what they say  
That I'm troublesome, I've fallen  
I'm angry at my father  
It's me against this world and I don't care, I don't care  
I don't care  
I don't care

And that's when the water worked for me. I was able to manipulate it the way I wanted it. I couldn't help but give a huge smile that went from ear to ear.

"Nice job. You learned that quicker than I ever did." I turned to see Kisame.

"Um, did you hear me…" I trailed off as his smile got wider. I let out a groan.

"Don't worry, you sing fine. Better than a sober Hidan."

"What about a drunk one?"

"He sings even worse. Come on. We're about to leave." I followed Kisame back to Itachi. I decided to thank him for his advice.

"Thanks Itachi. Your advice actually worked. Is that how you got good fast?" Of course he didn't answer, but at least I got my part across.

We set out running through the trees at first. At lunch, we stopped at a dango shop, chosen by Itachi of course. I had never had it, but I found why Itachi loved it so much. It was the best dang stuff I had ever had. Well, except pocky.

We walked the rest of the way. We arrived at the new hideout first. We walked through a waterfall to get to the inside. _Hmm, must remind Kakuzu of home, _I thought.

Itachi showed me to the room that would be mine. After that, I went exploring. It was set up exactly the same. I found everything easily.

I decided to take a shower, since Kisame said we would start more training tomorrow. The water felt good running down my skin. It helped relieve some of the stress of living in a ninja world .

I put on some loose pants and a tank top as my pj's. I wasn't going to bed, but I wanted to be ready. I decided to make some dinner for those who were already here, which had to be a few because I heard a loud commotion coming from the kitchen.

"The hell with everything!" I ducked as Hidan chucked a spoon across the kitchen.

I saw the huge mess he had created. Before dinner came, the mess needed to be cleaned.

"Hidan? What is the matter?" I asked calmly. I always hated a dirty kitchen.

"I can't find a fucking thing to eat! How the hell am I supposed to stay healthy if I don't eat?" He was about to throw a glass cup against the wall. I caught his hand before he could even bring his hand down.

"Don't. I'll clean this up and make something." I took the cup from him. He nodded and sat down at the table.

Just then, Madara ran into the room. "I brought a companion for Shizukesa!"

I looked over to see Deidara dragging a struggling boy by his shirt. "Put me the fuck down!" the boy yelled.

The cup that was in my hand fell to the floor. Everyone, including the boy looked at me. "Matthew?" I asked.

His eyes went wide and he stopped struggling. "Serenity?"

**Me: I'm sorry this is short. I was in a great hurry to finish.**

**Deidara: Sure you were, hmm?**

**Me: I don't have time to argue. If you all review for me I will give you sugar cookies made with rum extract. And vanilla ice cream to go with them. Don't worry, you won't get drunk. See you all next time. I will try to post sooner.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Hello people. I'm back! Sorry the last chapter was short. I am now in an environment where I can actually write what I want.**

**Hidan: I think you yourself are an environment where you can't write. You are fucking crazy!**

**Me: Aww. That's the nicest thing anyone could say. I love my craziness. Anyways, thank to all my reviewers. You all have given me more reviews than I thought I would get. All of you get gigantic hugs.**

**Deidara: Just get on with it, hmm? I want to know who this knew boy is.**

**Me: Jealous?**

**Deidara: NO!**

**Itachi: Wow…**

**[Recap: The cup that was in my hand fell to the floor. Everyone, including the boy looked at me. "Matthew?" I asked. His eyes went wide and he stopped struggling. "Serenity?"]**

Chapter 8

I was stunned. It was someone I knew from my world. Not only that, someone I was really close to.

Deidara set Matthew down, looking between Matthew and me. I took a few steps forward, avoiding the glass, and reached up to touch his cheek.

"Matthew? Is it really you?" I had to make sure I wasn't drugged.

He looked down at me, stunned. Then he did his normal thing. He punched me in my stomach. I know you all are thinking, _'Oh my God! I thought you said you were close?'_ Well, we are. That is a greeting to each other when we are pissed off.

"What the hell, Serenity? Do you know how much trouble you are causing at home? Your mom is so worried. Don't even get me started about your dad! He is about ready to kill the police for finding absolutely no clues about where you are."

I don't know what it is, but no matter how happy I am to see a familiar face, I get pissed when I am yelled at. I punched him back. "Well excuse me for getting sucked into another world where I can't leave!"

"You look pretty comfy if you ask me!"

"I have to or I will go mad! I want to be at home, but I can't leave. And neither can you since Tobi brought you through the portal he created!"

"What? A portal through Tobi? I can't believe I'm in the Naruto world. What did the doctor dope me up with?"

I let out an exasperated sigh. "You are here dammit! What do I have to do to-?" I didn't finish. I was wrapped in a huge bear hug.

"I'm just glad my only cousin is okay. I'm sorry I punched you. I was pissed." He let me go and took in his surroundings.

As soon as his eyes landed on Itachi, Matthew turned to me. "I guess I can stay for a bit. Someone needs to watch after you. When can I talk to Pein?"

"Now," came the deep, monotone voice of the fake leader. "Do you know as much as your cousin?"

"Why yes, I do. Is there an available room for me to stay in?"

"Next to Serenity's. She can take you. I will put you with someone tomorrow for training." With that, Pein left.

"Come on Matt. I need to talk to you."

"But I want to stay."

"No. Come on. We need to decide what to do." I dragged Matt down the hall.

When we were far enough away from the kitchen, I decided it was time to get answers. "So Matt? Why do you really want to stay for a bit?" I kept the smile out of my voice.

He flushed a dark red. "Oh, bring that up. You know the reason."

"A certain Uchiha? I don't know if he is like you. I haven't turned on my gaydar. I'll find out for you tomorrow." I smiled up at him as his face lit up.

"Thanks. So what do you all do for fun?"

"We could go mess with Hidan. That ought to be fun." I could already imagine me holding his screaming head.

"Why don't we just play cards? We could play poker. Maybe strip poker." I could see him stripping Itachi down. I decided to just go with regular cards.

We came back to the kitchen after Matt got his room set the way he liked it. Everyone had just finished dinner. The glass was no longer on the floor and the kitchen was sparkling clean.

"Okay everyone. We will be playing cards. Who has the alcohol?" Matt got looks from everyone. "What? I'm 17! I've had alcohol before. So has Serenity! Our family doesn't believe in the alcohol laws." **(A\N: My family does care, but for the story, it works.)**

"Shut up! Don't give them ideas."

"Too late," Hidan said. "We are going to play strip poker with alcohol." Matt started laughing, while I cursed everyone to hell.

We set up the table so it could fit everyone who was playing, which included Hidan, Kisame, Itachi, Deidara, Matt, and me. Each person got a few stacks of chips and a bottle of sake. We sat down and got started.

I made sure to sit next to Deidara. When he got drunk, I would want to see everything. Matt sat next to Itachi. I noticed the stark contrast between the two. While Itachi was quiet, Matt was really loud. Itachi had dark hair and eyes, while Matt had blonde hair and blue eyes. They were opposites, and they were perfect.

"Hey! You didn't say you were good," said a topless Kisame. His cheeks were a slight purple from the alcohol, but he didn't slur his words, yet.

"I have a good poker face," I retorted.

"Wait! We are singing Lady Ga Ga?" asked a buzzed Matt.

"Hell no! No singing!" Hidan said. He had most of his clothes.

Itachi just sat in his seat, ignoring the rest of us. He hadn't touched his sake. I decided to change the rules so he would drink.

"Hey guys? What if every time we lost, we had to drink? That means we all get to get trashed?" I could see Itachi glaring at me from the corner of my eye.

Everyone agreed, even Itachi. I made sure to see that everyone lost.

In the end, all of us were wasted. We had gone through two bottles of sake each. I was leaning against Deidara, Matt was leaning on Itachi, and Kisame and Hidan were singing at the top of their lungs. The rest of us, except Itachi, were all laughing.

I had on my top and pants. Matt had on a shirt and boxers. The others weren't as dressed as we were.

"What should we do now?" I slurred when they were done singing. They just sat there looking at me.

Someone came into the room. "What the hell?" It was Sasori.

"Danna~! What are you doing here, hmm?" I giggled as he smiled wide at his danna.

"Brat. Pein told me to get you all out of here so you can be prepared for missions tomorrow. And so Matt can train." With that, Sasori left.

I stood up, unsuccessfully. Deidara caught me. I looked up into his eye. He looked down at me. I turned even redder than I was from the alcohol.

"Well, g'night." I peeled Matt off Itachi. He and I stumbled to our rooms. I made sure Matt was in bed. Even though I was drunk, I had a motherly instinct when it came to him.

I went to my room and lay down. I was tired. I fell asleep instantly.

XXX

The next morning, I regretted the night before. My head hurt. I went and took a cold shower to try making my head feel better.

When I went to the kitchen, I saw I wasn't the only one feeling the repercussions of the night before. I also noticed someone made the coffee.

No one said anything as we drank our coffee. We all felt better until Tobi decided to bug us all.

"Sempai! Good morning!" All of us with headaches started to scream and yell.

"Shut the hell up!" I yelled.

"Fucking Tobi!" screamed Hidan and Kisame.

Tobi huddled in the corner, crying. Well, the others thought that, but I knew he was only acting. I looked at Matt, who also knew Tobi was a cover.

"Well, I think I will go train with Matt. We need to work on our martial arts. See you all later." I took Matt and went to the training room.

"Are we really training?" he asked me.

"Yes. Come on. The sooner we do this the quicker we can stop." I got into a stance and attacked. He blocked my punches, throwing some of his own. I blocked his punches. When he wasn't looking, I went for a kick to the knees.

My leg was caught and I was flipped. I put my hand out, caught myself, and put myself upright.

I was about to attack, but I heard applause. Matt and I turned to the door to see Madara at the door. He closed it behind him.

"I have a few questions for the two of you. Care to sit?" If I didn't know any better, I would say he was willing to kill if he didn't get the answers he wanted.

**Me: Right in the middle of this chapter, I got writers block! So if this chapter is terrible, I'm so sorry. I would love it if you all would give me some ideas. How can I make this better is up to you.**

**Deidara: You should give her ideas. She is desperate, hmm?**

**Me: Thank you. So if you review, I will give you vanilla ice cream, topped with hot fudge and brownies. And if you like whip cream, you can that on there also. If you have been to the Rainforest Café, they call it a volcano. It is the dessert for the b-day people. It super yummy!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: Hello everyone. I am back! Whether or not that is a good or bad thing is up to you. I'm sooooooo sorry it took me forever. I had so much work to do. I had to write an essay for both my AP English class and my U.S. History class. Then I got addicted to animes. They are called "Darker than Black" and "Soul Eater." Check them out. By the way, all promises at the author's note at the bottom stand forever.**

**Akatsuki: Say what?**

**Me: Yes! So if you want Hidan or someone, he, or she, is still yours. Oh, and for you Itachi fans, I am only making him gay for Matt, no other reason. So yes, there will be romance in their futures.**

**Itachi: Can we just get started?**

**Me: Oh, all right. Here is the next chappie.**

**[Recap: "I have a few questions for the two of you. Care to sit?" If I didn't know any better, I would say he was willing to kill if he didn't get the answers he wanted.]**

Chapter Nine

Matt and I shared glances, but sat down on the floor, causing us to have to look up at Madara. We made sure to sit close enough to each other that we could protect one another.

Madara slowly strode around us. "So, how much do you two truly know about me?"

I decided to speak first. "Well, you fought the first hokage, lost, and then was supposed dead."

Matt spoke from there. "You then disappeared until the nine-tail jinchuriki was pregnant. After she gave birth, you took control and had it attack."

It was my turn again. "The Fourth Hokage and his wife sealed the demon in their son, the current nine-tails jinchuriki. You then again disappeared, then reappeared as Tobi in the Akatsuki, which you took leadership of later."

"And here we are," finished Matt.

Madara nodded, walking around the room. He seemed to be contemplating an idea. Maybe he really did plan on killing us.

When the silence was about to get uncomfortable, Madara started to talk. "I have a proposal for the two of you. I've been wanting to try out this new jutsu, but haven't found the right time. That is, until now."

Matt and I looked at each other, fearful of what this new jutsu would do. Would it harm us? Would it cause us to grow extra limbs?

Madara continued talking. "You see, it is a jutsu that will make my underlings not fall in love. There is a way to make the jutsu void, but I want to see if someone can figure it out within a set time."

"Is that where we come in?" Matthew asked.

"Yes. If you can cancel the jutsu, Matthew, you can either go back home without a memory swipe, or you can stay here with Itachi. If you fail within the time limit, then you will be sent back with a memory swipe."

"What about me?" I asked. "Will the same thing happen only with Deidara?"

I saw a gleam in Madara's eye. "No. If you succeed, then the conditions are the same. However, if you fail, you will be stuck here. You see, I need an heir to the Uchiha line. Itachi won't be having kids, and Sasuke is not a good choice for the most powerful line."

I looked at him with disgust. "And if we don't agree to this?"

"I will kill you right here where you sit. Now, do you accept the challenge?"

Matt and I turned around to talk about it. "What do you think Matt? Should we take it? I seriously think it would be worth dying."

"Maybe for you, but I don't see the bad part about doing this. You are such a charismatic person, I think you can prevail. But Itachi, well, enough said. But I still think we should do this."

As much as I wanted to say no, I decided to try it. If I failed, I could just kill myself, right. That would be quick and painless.

"Okay Madara, we're on board. But if you go back on your word, I will find a way to kill you. Now, how much time do Matt and I have?" I thought it would be reasonable.

"I will give you three months. No more, no less. So, have fun. You can do whatever you want. Our wager will start tomorrow so I can get the jutsu ready." Madara walked to the door. "Oh, and Serenity, or Shizukesa, I was controlling Deidara with a jutsu when you two were in the tree on the first day of training. I was testing a jutsu then to." With that, Madara finally left.

Matt and I just sat where we were. Three months? That was too short a period! How were we supposed to figure out this jutsu?

"So what happened to you and Deidara in the tree?" Matt asked. I only turned red, which caused Matt to want to know more. "Oh? Is someone turning red? You can tell me. I won't freak."

I whispered what happened. His eyes got really wide. It seemed like he was about ready to scream his head off. Fortunately, my cousin decided to take a few deep breathes, then calmly move onto another subject.

"So how should we go about this? I don't know how to seduce a man. A boy, no prob, but a man…" Matt trailed off.

I put an evil smile on my face. "Why don't we mess with "Tobi" for awhile? Maybe get him to do something stupid. I think both Deidara and Itachi would get a kick out of it."

Matt got the same evil look. "Okay. What do you want to do? Plan A or Plan M?"

I thought hard. They were both really good. I decided the one that would make him puke. "Plan M. That one will make me feel better. Do you want to commence it or do you want me to?"

"You cook, I lead. We have to make sure all of the members are in the kitchen when it happens. I think I can do that better than you." Matt and I stayed for a little while making sure our plan would be flawless. We then went to get our parts ready.

I met no one in the hallway as I crept to the kitchen. When I knew no one was with me I got to work. About 10 minutes later, Matt came in with everyone, including Tobi. I had just finished my concoction. It was now time to get started.

"Hey Tobi, could you try this for me?" I asked innocently. I tried to make myself look innocent also.

"Okay Shizu-san!" He came up and took it from me. He turned around when he took off his mask so no one could see. I could hear him gulping down what I had made. All of a sudden, he dropped the glass and ran out of the room. I was evilly laughing, along with Matt.

"What the hell you give him?" Hidan asked.

"Plan M. It consists of milk, juice, water, mustard, mayonnaise, ketchup, salt, pepper, garlic powder, and, last but not least, super hot hot sauce. I call it Plan M. Plan Mira lax Replacement."

The others, except Itachi, were laughing really hard. It did seem, though, that Itachi was having a hard time containing his smile. Madara came back in, looking like he was tired.

"What did Shizu-san give Tobi?"

"Don't worry. I thought it would be good but I guess not. Looks like I'll have to make something else. You want to help this time Matt?" I looked at my cousin.

"Sure. Maybe we won't use garlic powder this time. Would you like to test our next one? After all, Tobi is a good boy." My cousin smiled his wonderful evil smile.

"Tobi just remembered Leader-sama wanted to take to the three of us. We should go before he gets angry."

Matt's and my face filled with horror and went super pale. We knew we were really going to talk about or prank, and we weren't getting congratulated. We followed Madara down the hall to Pein's office. He motioned for us to go in. No one was in there.

"So you kids thought it would be funny to try to poison me?"

"We weren't poisoning you. We were merely making a weird mixture of condiments. That is not poison." I sat down in a chair across from the desk.

"She is right. It is called Plan M. By the way, is there a name I could have that is more of this world?" Matt sat in the chair next to me.

Madara thought about it. "Okay. The next time you pull that, the deal is off, and you guys get the failed half of the deal. And yes, I already picked out a name. It's **Kikai. It means 'Weird.' Perfect for you."**

** "As much as a compliment that wasn't, that is actually a nice thing to say about me. I am really weird." Matt smiled, showing how he was unaffected. I had to smile with him.**

** "At least it isn't Shizukesa. I had to shorten it to Shizu. Anyways, okay. We will stick to your plan. No more pranks. So we start tomorrow?"**

** "Yes. You start tomorrow. I look forward to seeing you fail." With that, Madara left, but the room still felt chilled.**

Me: I really wish I knew how to make my chapters longer. If you any advice as to how to do that, I would be majorly please. Please review. I want to know what you want to cook up between these characters.

Madara: Where did that concoction come from?

Me: The top of my head. If any of you actually try that or have done that before, I would love to see if it actually makes you puke. Anyways, I would love your wonderful reviews. They would mean a lot to me, and would benefit you. You all can raid my freezer or fridge to find a type of food you want. See you all ext time.


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: Hello people. I'm back. I had so much stuff to do! I'm sorry I couldn't post sooner. I must thank tekkenlover233 for letting me know that my mixture actually does make you puke. You and your mate are awesome.**

**Deidara: Why don't you try it, hmm? You would be doing us all a favor.**

**Me: Just because you are mad people like you. Well, let's get this thing rolling. By the way, I am thinking of doing every other chapter a different POV. Let me know if that is a good idea. Oh, and ****Sapphire-sama Dreamer****who said shizukesa meant stillness; I am agreeing and correcting you. If people want to know what is going on, check the reviews. Anyways, yes, Serenity means what you said. But a synonym of stillness is serenity. I got both when I searched and picked the one I liked best. So in the end, we are both right. Wow, that was long. Let's just continue.**

**[Recap: ****"Yes. You start tomorrow. I look forward to seeing you fail." With that, Madara left, but the room still felt chilled.]**

Chapter Ten

**Matt (Kikai) POV**

What is that guy's problem? Hasn't he ever heard of a joke? And I thought my mom was pretty bad. At least I didn't have Serenity's parents. They wouldn't even let her watch anime or read manga. Well, at least they tried to care.

I let out a sigh. "Well, we might want to hang out in our rooms until lunch. I don't know about you, but I still have a lingering head ache, and I need a shower."

My cousin looked over at me, her big blue eyes unreadable. "I guess you're right." She got up looking sad.

"Wait. Come here." I wrapped her in my arms. "I won't let Madara win. If I have to neglect my part of the wager, I will."

She looked up at me with alarm. "No. You have to do your part. I don't want you to get hurt."

_That's what I want to avoid with you, _I thought. But I let it go. "Okay. I'll see you later." I walked out and headed to my room.

As I was walking back, I was listening to my surroundings. I might seem like a hyperactive teen, but that is to throw everyone off. Out of Serenity and I, she was the weird one. You could say I hid the way I really felt, like a certain Uchiha. Normally I was calm and collected, except when I was around everyone but family.

I finally reached my room, after getting lost twice. I grabbed the towel off the top of the dresser and went to wash away the sweat from this morning and the leftover hangover.

The warm water running down my body felt wonderful. I guess I was tenser than I thought. I could feel the kinks working themselves out.

I reluctantly got out, wishing I never got wrinkly. I wrapped a towel around my waist and stepped out of the bathroom. I went to the dresser and picked out a shirt and some pants. If I had my way, I would be wearing skinny jeans. But of course, this world had to be so evil to me.

Before I could get dressed, I heard a scream. It sounded like Serenity. It didn't sound like it was from next door, so I assumed she was somewhere else in the base.

I heard her scream again, only louder. I ran out, despite how dressed I was. Well, more like lack of dressing.

I followed her screams to the living room area. She was on the couch throwing things at a spot on the floor.

"Stop throwing things. What is going on?" I went to Serenity and calmed her down.

"There is a spider on the floor. You know how I hate spiders." She was shaking like a leaf.

I found the spider and squashed it with a newspaper I found on the coffee table. "There. Now it's gone. Come on down Serenity, I checked for others."

She got down as everyone else came running in. "What the hell is going on?" I heard Hidan ask from behind me.

"And why are you only in a towel?" I heard Kisame ask.

I looked down at myself. "Well, um, you see, Serenity had a little problem, so I came as fast as I could to fix that problem."

"What type of problem?" Sasori asked.

Before I could answer, Serenity piped up. "Don't worry about it. If you want to know, you have to figure it out yourself. But anyways, isn't Matt just handsome in a towel?"

Oh, wow. My face was probably redder than Rudolph's nose. "Serenity, you can be a big pain some times. That's why I worry about you so much. Now, everyone can resume what he or she was doing. See you all later." I took my leave.

In the hallway, I ran into Itachi. Well, I bumped into him. "My bad. Guess I should have been watching where I was going." I rubbed the back of my head, not knowing what to say. "Well, guess I'll be going." I gave a slight bow.

When I reached my room, I put all my clothes on. I lay down on my bed, waiting until I got hungry. Or until I fell asleep. Neither happened as someone knocked on my door.

"Matt? Can I come in?" Serenity sounded excited.

"Enter." I leaned up as she started to bounce like a mad man on my bed.

"Itachi was checking you out when you were walking away. I was around the corner. He thinks you're hot."

Once again, I turned a dark shade of red. "No. He was probably just trying to figure out why I was in a towel walking through the base." Just then, a thought came to me. "We need to look up any info on the jutsu Madara has been using. Moreover, why. Why does he want to do this? Is he trying to make a new force for when the older members no longer have any use?"

"Calm down. We will get answers. I think we need to think about what to do when we win against Madara."

"As much as I would love to stay here, we have to go back. Our parents must be worried. Also our friends. Everyone. They are thinking you were kidnapped, then most likely raped and killed."

"Well, I was kidnapped. But not the last two. Thank god. I think you're right, but what if we are too attached, and can't leave? Do you think we could send something to them to let them know we are okay?"

I let out a sigh. "Knowing Madara, he won't let us. If he does send us back to let our family know, he will probably just keep us there. I don't think he really likes us at all. Especially after our little joke."

Serenity nodded. "Well, we'll figure it out. I'll see you later."

When she was gone, I lay down again. If she wasn't going to try to get answers quickly, I would do it. This place had to have a library or something.

I went out and searched. The only person I ran into was Sasori. "Hey, do you guys have a library or something? I want some books."

"Yes, we have one. Go down the hall until you come to either a left or a right. Then go to the right and go into the first door."

"Thanks." I did as I was told. I found the library and set to work.

I found a few scrolls that looked promising. I sat down and dug in. Hopefully I could find the info I needed to get out of here without the help of Madara.

**Me: I'm sorry for the short chapter. I was running low on steam and I have to study for semester finals. I hate my English IV AP class! I have to study so I can write two essays.**

**Itachi: Don't vent to the readers. All they want are longer chapters.**

**Me: You're right. Okay, please review and give me some ideas. What should Matt and Serenity do to make their love interests love them back? I'll give you anything your heart desires as long as you review. Until next time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: I'm so sorry for not posting! One, I ran out of ideas, and two, I had finals. AkiraChan0329 was very nice and helpful in giving me ideas. If any of you out there have any just review or PM me.**

**Deidara: Why don't you just give them what they want? The story.**

**Kisame: For once, I have to agree with the terrorist.**

**Deidara: Hey!**

**Hidan: Shut up, all of you! Kisame, stop egging Deidara on. Deidara, you are a terrorist. Now shut the fuck up!**

**Me: Okay, Mr. Leader. All right, while the three of them yell at one another, I'll get on with the story.**

**[Recap: I found a few scrolls that looked promising. I sat down and dug in. Hopefully I could find the info I needed to get out of here without the help of Madara.]**

Chapter Eleven

*Serenity(Shizukesa) POV*

It has been a week since the start of the challenge. The weary challengers are still looking. Okay, well, Matt still is. He has been locked in the library the whole time. He thinks he can find a solution to our problem in there.

Me, well, every goddamn time I try to get close to Deidara, he has to go on a mission, or get a debriefing about the one-tail jinchuriki. I have hung out with all the other members, but not Deidara. I knew who was doing this, and I would fucking kill him if I knew how to. Maybe I should help Matthew. He seems to be getting really haggard.

I walk over to the library, hoping to find him. When I looked in, though, all I saw was a large stack of books and scrolls. I went to leave, but heard a voice instead.

"Have you finally come to help me on the search for knowledge?"

I sighed and peeked around the books. There was Matt, hanging over a book, reading. Too bad he didn't have his glasses. If he did, he might look like Canada from Hetalia. His name was Matthew too. I crack myself up.

"Um, well, if you really want me to." I sat down and picked up a book. I sighed and opened it up. All I saw was gibberish. I mean, I could read the words, but it was hard to understand. I put the book down and slammed my heads down.

Matt sighed. "What happens to be the problem?"

"You can understand this gibberish?"

"Yes. Here are a few books on water jutsus. Go study these while you study the scroll Kisame gave you. These will help you become a better ninja. We have to survive so we can do what needs to be done. Now go to your room and figure out how to do these jutsus." Matt went back to his books.

I took the five or so books back to my room. If my cousin told me to, I would do it. He was smart.

I sat on my bed, and started to read the basics. I had to reread some of the pages so I could get a better understanding of what I was doing.

Around lunchtime, I heard a loud crashing sound. It came from the direction of the library. Maybe Matt was trapped under the books. I ran out, only to find all the ninjas heading in that direction.

Once there, we saw something crazy. Matt was throwing the books everywhere. "God dammit! What the hell? This is fucking hopeless! We don't have a fucking clue what the fuck we are supposed to be doing. Fuck all this fucking shit!" Matthew kicked a few books all the way across the library.

I went in and placed a hand on Matt's arm. "Calm down. Tell me what the problem is."

"I have gone through pretty much all the books. I haven't found any clues as to how to break the stupid jutsu. And it's pissing me the fuck off."

"Why are you working so hard at it?" I asked.

His reply was all but a whisper. "Because I don't want you to have to be with that jackass."

Tears came to my eyes. "You have been doing this all for me?" He nodded. "Now I feel like a jackass. I haven't helped at all."

He turned around and looked at a shelf. "It's fine. Now let's…" Matt trailed off and walked up to the shelf he was looking at. "Serenity, do you see this panel?"

I walked up and nodded. I pushed it, and it fell out. Behind it was an old looking scroll. Matt pulled it out and gave it a onceover. His eyes widened and he got a huge smile on his face. "We found it. He hid it behind a panel."

"Who hid what behind a panel?" someone asked.

I looked and saw 'Tobi' looking confused. I put on a fake smile and answered, "Someone you don't need to worry about. We found this, so we are going to use it. Now the rest of you crazy ninjas go away. My cousin isn't crazy."

Hidan shrugged and went off grumbling about his sacrifices. Sasori went to clean his puppets. Kisame went to find his Samehada. Kakuzu went to count his money. Zetsu went to finish his lunch. Pein and Konan weren't in the hideout. 'Tobi' bounded off to do something annoying. Itachi and Deidara looked at us for a few more seconds, and then took off.

"Okay, I am going to my room to read this. If Madara takes this tonight while I'm sleeping, at least I will have read it. Now, go read the books I gave you." Matt went to go away.

"Eat lunch first. It's that time. After that we can read. Then I'll go outside and train a bit. You still need to see what element you are." I dragged Matt behind me. He seemed a little reluctant, but he came with me anyway. Better to humor me than try to argue.

After we ate, we went to our rooms. I grabbed the scroll Kisame gave me and went outside to a source of water. I had most of them memorized, but I wanted to work on one that was giving me a problem. It was the water prison Zabuza captured Kakashi in. I think I was having a problem because I didn't have a target. I looked around to find something that would float. Unfortunately, I couldn't find anything.

I was about to give up when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around, kunai in hand. I found it was only Deidara. I sighed in relief. "It's you. What are you doing out here?"

"Came to find out what you two have been up to. You didn't really tell any of us, yeah." He sat down on a rock. His eyes bore into mine.

I looked away from the intensity of his eyes. "We can't tell you. This is a challenge Matt and I have to face. If we told you, it would defeat the purpose." I went back to doing what I was trying.

I studied the scroll a little bit more, deciding I would give it another try. I decided to sing a song I knew from Soul Eater.

Kuzuhoshi kirameku yume no hoshi sa

I Wanna be Ikou ze ikou ze ikou ze

I Wanna I Wanna Be (1,2,3,4)

Sekai ha kuroku somatteru haku

Iki ha shiroi mama nano ni

Ima wo bukkowashi ni ikoutte

Yakusoku shita ano hi kara

Oretachi ha nanika kawattandarou ka

Yoru no hassha okiba no katasumide

Ikareru kurai ni sakenda koe ha

Oto mo naku fukinuketeitta ne

Soredemo hanashi wo kiite kure

Kitto mada maniau hazu dakara

I Wanna Be massaona

Zetsubou to issho ni

Himei wo agetsukisasare

Subete ga kawaru mae ni

I Wanna I Wanna Be

In the end, I failed, most likely due to the fact I didn't have a target to trap. I heard clapping behind me though. "Nice, hmm."

I spun around. "You're still here? I thought you would have left by now. You were only here to tell me how bad I am doing. And to dis on my singing."

"No. You have a good voice. Keep it up and you can be our entertainment, yeah."

"Oh, shut up you idiot bomber. No way would I sing in front of you guys. On purpose. Anyways, I still can't get this jutsu. I still have enough juice for one more try, but I don't have anything to catch." I looked down, discouraged.

I heard a sigh and shuffling. "Do you really want to do it?" I nodded. "Fine, I'll be the target to catch. Just don't hurt me, hmm."

My face lit up. "Yay! Thank you lots." He sighed again and went to stand on the water. I took a deep breath and did the hand signs.

Instead of the water coming, then falling, the water went all around Deidara, trapping him. I could see the surprise on his face. "I didn't think you would actually do it. Now let me out, hmm."

"I don't know. I should let you stay in here." He decided to go for his clay. I released the jutsu. "You know I was only joking, right?"

"I don't know. I should just blow you up." I glared. He had no right to use the same sentence structure.

I decided to concede, only this once. "Fine, you win this time. I'll just be going back. Have fun." I walked off.

I decided to check on Matt to see what he was doing. I headed down the hall and knocked on his door. I heard a muffled reply. I think he said I could come in.

I opened the door to find Matt lying down on his bed. "I found out how to break the jutsu. First, we have to get to know the person. They have to feel we trust and understand them. That works in reverse. They have to know us, and trust and understand us. Now I see why Madara is trying to keep us away from our person. The jutsu itself makes it hard to understand the person. It muddles the senses, so you feel the opposite of the intended feeling. That's why you have to get to know the person, so that affect will wear off."

"How do we make sure the jutsu stays gone?"

He put his head down. "We have to kiss the person. However, we have to feel the same as the person. Meaning if we love them, they have to love us. If they only like us, then it won't work, and we might screw up."

"So we only have two months and three weeks to break the jutsu?" I asked. Matt nodded. "Well, I guess I have to get serious."

**Me: So, I hope this was an okay chapter. I had a major writer's block, so I hope I did okay. Anyways, to all you precious duckies, I hope I get some good reviews. Remember, if you have anything you want to see happen, just PM me or leave a review. See you all next time!**

**-Momo**


	12. Chapter 12

**Me: Sorry it took me so long to post. I had a lot of stuff going on. But I am really happy. I got Hetalia seasons 1&2 for Christmas! And a Wii!**

**Hidan: Stop talking about you and talk about us.**

**Me: Fine. Remember people, if you got ideas, I want them. Now let's get this show on the road.**

**[Recap: ****"So we only have two months and three weeks to break the jutsu?" I asked. Matt nodded. "Well, I guess I have to get serious."]**

Chapter Twelve

*3rd person POV*

Deidara was walking down the hall to his leader's office. He and his danna were finally going to go get the one-tailed jinchuriki. In order to see if Matthew and Serenity were worth keeping, they had to go with the art loving ninjas. They told Pein some important information. That was the reason for Deidara going to the office.

Sasori was waiting impatiently outside the door. "You made me wait, you brat. I hate being kept waiting. Come on. We leave after this." The two ninjas walked in to get a last debriefing. Sitting in the seats were Serenity and Matthew.

Deidara sent Serenity a small smile. Ever since he helped her with her jutsu, they had talked to each other a little. She wasn't half-bad.

The two teens had become pretty good ninjas in the short time they were here. At least as good as some chunin.

"Okay. Now that you all are here, let's get down to business. You are to go after one-tail. Bring him to the cave on the border of the fire and sand countries. We will extract Shukaku. You four will wait for the leaf ninja who will be coming. Try to get the nine-tail jinchuriki. He will be with Kakashi the Copycat Ninja. Get ready and go out. Matthew, stick with Sasori. Serenity, go with Deidara. The two of you will use the name we gave you on this mission."

"Yes, sir," they all said in unison. They left to their rooms and got prepared. Once they were ready, they headed out.

X~X~X

*A few days later outside of Suna*

"Don't waste my time, you two. Hurry up." Sasori and Kikai were waiting on the ground. Deidara and Shizu were on a clay bird.

"Don't worry danna. It shouldn't take too long. Keep him entertained, Kikai, yeah."

Kikai gave a thumbs up. "Just bring my cousin back in one piece."

"I'll be fine. We're off. Oh, and remember, someone will come after us from Suna during the day tomorrow. His name will be Kankuro. He is a puppeteer." They nodded, then Deidara took off.

When Deidara felt it was time, he started his plan. It went exactly the way Shizu remembered it. Gaara came at the correct time. But now that she was here, she was going to change what happened during.

*Shizu POV*

I watched as Gaara explained how he knew Deidara was here. I was going through the strategies to stop Gaara from crushing Deidara's arm, but still getting the clay into the sand. After the two exchanged more words, I came up with an idea.

"Help me! This guy from the Akatsuki just took me from my home. I don't know what to do." I let out fake tears in my eyes. "Please help me!" I quickly turned and gave Deidara a wink. He smiled knowingly.

Deidara grabbed me, acting like he was going to kill me. "Yes. I took her, yeah. She was just so cute. But I could easily kill her. Do you want an innocent to die for you, hmm?"

I pretended to be more terrified as he pressed the kunai closer to my neck. "Please, stop. What could you possibly gain by killing a civilian?" Tears were streaming down my face.

Gaara quickly sent sand out. Deidara pushed me down onto the bird as the sand attacked. "Nice plan," he whispered in my ear. He was dodging the sand with the bird.

"I thought it would work, so I went for it. Thank god Gaara isn't heartless anymore. Otherwise, I would be dead now. Now, he might try to crush your arm in sand. When he does that, put clay into the sand. Put my arm in also so he won't actually crush your arm."

Deidara looked down at me after I finished. "Good plan. You can be smart when you need to be."

For him, that was the best compliment I would ever get from him, so I left it at that. Also, sand was chasing us.

Deidara pretended to lower his guard, so Gaara would crush his arm. He, being Gaara, took the bait. At the last minute, Deidara grabbed me and put my arm next to his in the sand.

"I wouldn't try to crush my arm, yeah. As you can see, her arm would get crushed as well. Do you really want that?"

We could see Gaara glare at Deidara a little, but he took the sand off. "Are you really so weak that you need a hostage?"

Deidara looked a little annoyed. "I just want to keep my arms in one piece, hmm." The two fought like they did in the manga.

When Deidara dropped the bomb onto the village and Gaara brought the sand up, I was truly amazed at how much sand there was. I mean, I knew it was a lot, but to actually be above it...well that was awesome.

After we caught Gaara, we went to meet up with Kikai and Sasori. I couldn't help but feel a little sad. Gaara was an awesome character and I didn't want him to die. I knew Granny Chiyo would bring him, back, but it was still saddening. And I most likely was going to have to watch as they extracted Shukaku.

When Kikai saw me, he gave me a huge hug. "I knew acting lessons would pay off for you in the future. I mean, you, helpless? There is no way that could be true. Anyways, now it's off to do a little more, then to relax. I have a quick question, though." He dropped his voice to a whisper. "Are going to keep Sasori alive? The only reason why Madara becomes a real member is because Sasori dies."

I bit my lip. I had no clue. If only we could talk to Madara now to see what he wanted. But we couldn't. I thought about it a little more. "How about we try to, but if we can't then at least we can say we tried."

Kikai nodded. "Sounds like a plan. Now get some sleep. We have to face Kankuro tomorrow."

I nodded and lay down on Deidara's bird. I soon fell into a peaceful, dreamless sleep. Nothing, I mean nothing, was going to wake me up.

X~X~X

I woke up to someone yelling about something. I was mad. I could hear my cousin trying to stop him, warning him someone would be grouchy. Me? Grouchy? No, I wasn't grouchy. I was a beast.

I got a kunai and threw it at the yelling offender. "Shut the fuck up! Can't a girl get some sleep?" I looked up to see Kankuro looking slightly incredulous.

"You're not a civilian." He said it as more of a statement.

"No, I'm not a civilian. I lied so I could protect my teammate here. He is kinda a clutz and has a really bad speech impediment. Though, it can be cute." Did I mention I was really honest when I was tired? Yeah, I had a few scars from incidents when I first got up.

I didn't know I got a look from Deidara until Kikai told me later. Let's just say if I were actually paying attention, I would have fainted like Hinata. That wouldn't do good in trying to break the jutsu.

Kankuro was pissed. He wanted his brother back and he wanted him now. I decided to let Sasori take over. "Sasori. He's yours, but don't kill him. As annoying as he is, he is important."

The rest went like it did in the manga. Sasori easily took care of Kankuro, who fainted in the sand due to the poison.

After we were a little ways away, I let Sasori know a little secret. "He will be cured. That's why I was okay with the poison. Konoha ninjas will come and find him. A girl named Sakura who trained under Tsunade will create the cure. Oh, which reminds me, let me tell you a little about the ninja who will be coming."

Over the course of the days it took us to reach the cave, Kikai and I explained about the other characters. We made sure to tell Deidara that Kakashi had the Mangekyo Sharingan, and would use it against him. I was a bitch and told him what happened in the manga. "You lose both of your arms Dei. Now that you know, make sure to take good care of them. And Sasori, we will do our best to keep you alive. Your grandma will be there to fight you. Most likely, you will face the girls, while Deidara gets the guys."

Kikai made fun of Sasori. "You are the weak one, getting stuck with the girls. And you lost. Well, we plan on changing that. If we can't, well, sorry in advance. And Dei, you lose to a bunch of dudes. That would make other women very unhappy."

Kikai was dodging bombs the whole way to the cave. This made me feel a little better about what I did to Gaara.

**Me: Sorry for not posing sooner again. I will try to do better. School barely started, so I have some time. I can't write any on tomorrow night though. My school is doing winter formal at Knott's Berry Farm. It's not actually formal though, but that ever. Anyways, I hope you all liked. Until next time.**

**-Momo ^-V**


	13. Chapter 13

**Me: I am so sorry for not posting sooner. I had so much to do. My teachers were packing in homework. Anyways, I have nothing to say except thank you all that read and review my story. Let's get straight into it.**

**[Recap: Kikai was dodging bombs the whole way to the cave. This made me feel a little better about what I did to Gaara.]**

Chapter Thirteen

It was now a few days after arriving at the cave where they would extract Shukaku. Matt and I were supposed to hold off the Shinobi that would be here to get Gaara back. That would be our test. If we could at least hold them off without dying, we could stay in the Akatsuki and keep up with our deal with Madara.

During the past few days, Matt and I practiced what we knew and what we could teach each other. If we wanted to stand a chance against the ninja coming, we had to be in top physical shape. If I remembered right, they should be coming today, at any minute.

I saw Pakkun when he was trailing Gaara's scent. Matt and I made it seem like we didn't know he was there. We wanted to surprise the ninjas.

We decided to throw the ninjas off by talking about their pasts. At least the pasts of the people we knew. We had to be careful the person didn't hit us in a fit of rage.

"So we'll talk about Obito, Sasuke, Hinata, chakra usage, and rivalries? That sound right?" I asked my cousin.

"Yup. Now, why don't you act like a crazed maniac, and I'll act like your counterpart that calms you down, until I say have fun?" Matt, even though he did love these characters coming to get Gaara, he wanted to make this seem as real as possible.

"Okay. We should talk about nine-tails too. That would rile Naruto up. I do feel bad for him though. He has had such a hard life growing up. And more pain is to come on the path he has chosen."

Matt nodded, feeling sullen. He took some deep breathes. "Get into character. That way, if they come upon us, we won't have to lie about the way we were acting when they use the Byakugan."

I nodded and got into character. Matt and I as kids took some acting lessons. We went from one thing to another as kids. It was somewhat exasperating for our parents.

About an hour later, the ninja showed up, out of nowhere of course. I smiled a sadistic smile, acting as if I couldn't wait to cut them up. It made me kinda sad.

"Kikai! They're here. Can I cut them up with my kunai? I want to see the red stuff!"

Matt gave a fake exasperated sigh. "No. We have to get info on them. In addition, we need the Nine-tailed Jinchuriki. The blonde one who couldn't even save a friend from leaving. I wonder what Itachi would say if he knew." We saw Naruto looking even more pissed.

"Who cares? I want to cut them up-!"

"Who the hell are you two?" yelled Naruto.

His eyes were red from the nine-tails.

"Calm down fox boy. Don't you have the power to control that thing? Your parents probably thought you would have mastered it by now. Oh wait; you don't know who your parents are. Kakashi does. So does the Fifth and Jiraya. And it's rude to interrupt!" I had to admit, the face Naruto made was a little priceless. He looked like the one guy from the painting with the melting clocks.

Before he could ask questions, Matt spoke up. "Now Shizu, there is no reason to give up that info. He'll find out after certain events. Don't you think he and Hinata would make a cute couple? Of course, that would piss you off, Neji. Then again, she, unlike him, is part of the main branch."

Neji glared, while Naruto looked as red as a beet. Before we could make any more remarks, Kakashi came forward to ask his questions.

"Where are you from, and how do you know these things?"

"It doesn't matter. All you need to know is that we're cousins, and I'm seventeen while Shizu is sixteen. Now, how about we stop chit chatting? Maybe you can save Gaara, unlike Obito, who died at such a young age. Soon after getting his Sharingan, too. You are so mean." The pain in Kakashi's eyes was evident. I lost my crazy face for a second, but put it back on, hoping no one saw my sympathy.

I took out a kunai. "So we have to leave the blonde alive?"

"Yes we do. Now go have some fun. Just don't get hurt. I'll be mad if you get hurt."

"Rodger Dodger!" I threw my kunai at Sakura, hoping to have her, since I had a better chance against her than any of the other ninja.

Naruto intercepted the Kunai. "I want information. Give it to me."

"No. You have to come at me." I saw him put his hands to do his shadow clones. I got some water clones ready to fight. "Come on. Show me what you got." I sent my clones out to fight, so I could get a vague idea of how he fought. I know it wasn't like the shadow clone where the data is transmitted to your head, but I could see fine from where I was at.

He took out the clones easily. I decided to go in. Two of the clones came at me. I punched one in the stomach and kicked the other in the head. They puffed away. I used the cove of the smoke to do a jutsu. **(A/N: I don't know the name of certain jutsus, and I might be making them up, so I will be giving them names I see worthy. Just to let you know beforehand.)**

_Water Style: Water Whip Jutsu! _In my hand appeared a water whip. When the smoke cleared, I saw more clones coming at me. I swung the whip in a circle around me, so I could cover me completely. Thank god we were fighting on my element. It helped me out a lot.

I looked over to see Matt having a little more trouble. I decided to give him a hand. I dropped my whip and ran his direction. Sakura intercepted me. I decided to make fun of her flat chest.

"What? Did you not get the good genes for top heaviness? I must say, you don't have a lot of assets if you know what I mean." I had to hold in my laughter as I saw veins pop out of her giant forehead. Don't get me wrong, I like Sakura, but I was in a fight. "Is Ino bigger than you now? I think Hinata is the biggest out of all of you. What are you, an A cup? I'm a D cup, personally." I saw her jaw hit the floor. If Jiraya were here, he would be on the ground with a bloody nose.

She came charging at me, when she went for the punch; I dodged and kicked her in the back, right into Naruto, who had been charging over here.

When I was close enough to Matt, I did another jutsu. After this one, I would stop. My chakra levels were NOT like the ninjas from here.

_Water Style: Water Wall Jutsu! _Just as Kakashi was doing a fire jutsu, my water wall went up. Matt looked over to me and smiled. "Thanks," he called.

"No prob. Now, let's get these guys. I want to, at least, give one of them a cut. It doesn't even have to be a gash. Just a paper cut would do."

"I know what you mean. Now come on. Let's show them what the Peace family can do." I nodded. It was time to group up. I got t him and put the wall down. I was defiantly not doing more jutsu. I would exhaust myself too much. And that, obviously, wouldn't be good.

Matt and I went back to back. I decided not to be the crazed person I was at first. That would take concentration I just didn't have at the moment. Matt noticed this, as did the other ninjas.

"I wonder if they saw through my deception in the beginning. I don't think I'm that crazy. Okay, whom do you want? We have to separate Gai and Lee. Moreover, the two-seasoned jonin shouldn't be together. We should have Naruto, Gai, and TenTen on one side. On the other should be Kakashi, Lee, Neji, and Sakura. That'd be a mix we've never seen before. Who do you want?"

Matt thought about it as we were being surrounded. "I think I want Naruto. I want to see what he can do. Go after Sakura. Lee will protect her."

"Got it. You go for TenTen. She really only has her weapons."

We nodded, then went to break the teams up. I went for Kakashi first, throwing a kunai at him. He dodged it, throwing some of his own. I parried them, but not before slicing my cheek. I got some shuriken and threw all but tone that I had in my hand. When Kakashi dodged, I threw the one I had. It slit him on the arm, where his anbu tattoo was.

Naruto tried to join, but Matt got to him. "I don't think so," he said.

X*~Matt POV~*X

"I don't think so," I said to Naruto, pulling out a kunai, aiming it for his chest, he dodged sideways; I elbowed him in the stomach. He fell back. When Sakura went to help him, Serenity stopped her. Lee went to help her. When I saw Gai trying to go to his star pupil, I threw a kunai where he wanted to go. He flipped back, seeing the challenge in my eyes.

"You are wasting your youthfulness and innocents by being with these thugs." Guess who said that?

I decided to show him I was gay. "If I was innocent, I would probably be silently crushing on certain people. But let me say, Naruto, you have _gorgeous _eyes. Way better than Sasuke's." I was given a dead panned look from Naruto, while Gai had tears in his eyes.

"For you to come out and say that. You are truly youthful." He got serious again. "However, I cannot allow you to hurt the Kazekage anymore."

"I'm not doing it. I'm fighting you. How could I hurt him when I'm here?" I took a quick glance at Serenity. She was doing fine. I noticed TenTen trying to sneak to help Neji. I jumped in front of her and threw some shuriken. She jumped over to Gai and Naruto.

I smirked. "Just like we planned." Before I could attack, there was an explosion. I flew, almost hitting a tree. I ended up landing next to Serenity. We both looked around when everything cleared. We saw the leaf ninja tending to each other.

Serenity and I looked at the cave entrance, which no longer had a huge bolder in the front of it. Standing at the mouth of the cave were the two ninjas that loved art.

"Hey! Brat 2 and 3, are you two still alive?" That was Sasori. We jumped over to them.

"Yeah. And who would Brat 1 be?" Serenity asked, knowing full well it was Deidara.

"Who else? The Brat next to me with the speech impediment." Deidara glared. I then noticed he was carrying something over his shoulder. It was Gaara.

"So what are you going to do with him?" I asked, pointing to Gaara. Serenity looked sad, but did so away from the watchful eyes of the other ninjas.

"Well, we could always have them search for him. He might be in a few pieces, but what would be the matter with that?"

I looked at Deidara. "I say give him to the leaf. You don't need him, and we can keep Sasori alive this way. Either way, Chiyo is going to die. She is going to bring Gaara back. He won't be a threat. You can give him back."

"Give the boy back, Deidara. If we don't need him, then there is no reason to waste our time here."

"Oh come on, Sasori-Danna. Let's have some fun, yeah."

Serenity went up to Deidara and put a hand on his arm. "Please don't. You might lose an arm, and you might get a better chance after your chakra is completely replenished from the extraction. So please, don't."

Deidara looked down at her, but sighed. He lifted Gaara off his shoulder and threw him to Naruto. "We don't have any further need to be here, hmm? We can get you latter nine-tails. After I am at full strength. Until next time." Deidara exploded on of his bombs for cover. He then got Serenity, while I got onto Sasori's puppet's back. We took off, leaving the leaf ninja in the dust.

Before we were out of hearing distance, we heard Naruto yell, "One day I will get you for this! He didn't deserve this!" Serenity gave a silent nod, letting tears fall from her eyes. Amazingly, it seemed that Deidara cared, since he tried to comfort her. At least she was getting some progress, unlike me.

**Me: Once again, I am sooooooo sorry for not posting sooner. I decided to give you my longest chapter for the wait. I want your feedback. Remember, it is okay to criticize. Just no flames. If you are going to flame, why the hell did you stay this long to read it if you think it is crap? Anyways, before I start to ramble…**

**Hidan & Kisame: (whispering) Too late!**

**Me: (Glaring insanely) I want to say thank you to you all. Now if you will excuse me, I need to gut a fish for sushi and bury a Jashinist in the Nara's forest. Until next time! (Screams after the receding offenders. Something about a castration.)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Me: Kill me for being so evil to you all! I was grounded for having a C+ in my AP English class. AP, for all those who don't know, means Advanced Placement! I am a math/physics person, not english/history. So I was grounded. In addition, I had CST, California Standardized Test. My last ones. I will be a senior in high school next year. Finally. I noticed that in the last chapter I forgot to mention Granny Chiyo. She was there, but as a backup, we'll say.**

**Hidan: Aren't you supposed to write a story instead of having a conversation?**

**Me: OMG! 0_0 Hidan made sense! Now before he kills me I will continue with my story! Oh, and I am going to go into the mind of certain Akatsuki characters, which will be OOC because we don't actually know what they are thinking. So there!**

**[Recap: Before we were out of hearing distance, we heard Naruto yell, "One day I will get you for this! He didn't deserve this!" Serenity gave a silent nod, letting tears fall from her eyes. Amazingly, it seemed that Deidara cared, since he tried to comfort her. At least she was getting some progress, unlike me.]**

Chapter 14

X~Serenity POV~X

I think I might have fallen into depression. Yeah, I know. I don't seem like the type, but it can happen to anyone. Not even a discussion of the physics of the world cheered me up. I seemed to always retort with the fact that ninjas could almost defy gravity. They seemed to defy the fact that there is an approximate 10 downward acceleration acting upon all objects within earth's gravitation.

The other Akatsuki members seemed to leave me alone. Even Deidara. He sometimes is at my door, about to knock, but the jutsu Madara put on him is probably stopping him from talking to me.

Matt seems to be getting no real progress with Itachi, but you never know. Under that stoic exterior could be a really nice guy. I would like to think so.

Right now, I was in my room, trying to think happy thoughts. Eventually I would fly right? Wait, no, I don't have pixie dust. Damn. I guess I don't have faith or trust either. Guess I just made myself more depressed.

X~Deidara POV~X

Something must be wrong with me. I go to talk to her, but then I walk away. I don't even know why I want to go there in the first place. It's driving me crazy!

So here I am at the damn door, not able to knock. It feels like there is a force stopping my hand from moving. As I turn to, once again, walk away, Matthew puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Go in. I think you might make her feel better." Me? How could I do that? "In our world, she had a respect for you. She won't flat out say that she actually likes a person, no matter who it is, so she says she has respect. I hate to see her this way, so will you help her?" He looked at me with pleading eyes.

Of what felt like its own violation, my hand actually made it to knocking on the door. Matt smiled and walked away.

"Who is it?" came the reply from inside the room.

I took in a breathe. "It's me, hmm."

I heard scrambling and things falling over. The door was flung open, and Serenity stood at the door, flushed and breathless. "Come on in," she says, opening the door so I could make it in.

She shuts the door behind us, motioning me to sit o the bed. There was an awkward silence at first.

"Gay baby was born," Serenity said.

"What?"

"It's something my friend used to say. Every time there is an awkward silence, a gay baby is born. The longer the silence, the bigger the baby." She had such a nice smile, but it seemed sad.

"Do you miss them?" I ask.

"Who?" she asks, as if she doesn't know.

"Your friends."

"Well, I do miss them. However, it's summer. This means I don't have to go to school. That is, until about a month and a half." She seemed to be hiding something but she seemed to want to keep it hidden. I decided not to press her too much.

"So what is life like where you are from, hmm?"

She went into a long description of her life, what could be found. Many of the things she mentioned we actually had here. Like ramen and chocolate and dango. Many of the things that were from her world were from a country called Japan. She said that that is where the manga that had us in it originated.

"But that is the globe from my view. Everyone has his or her own opinion of what the world has to offer." She gave me a smile. I decided at the moment that I wanted to see it more.

"Why don't you come out and eat something? Now that I know a little more about you, I can see how beat up you are about the whole Gaara thing. Nevertheless, you said it yourself. He comes back to life. And that doesn't happen every day." I put my hands out, hoping she would take them. It made me feel more like the teen I was, rather than the adult I was trying to be.

She seemed hesitant at first, but she took them. I helped her up and led her to the kitchen, where some of the guys were playing a game of cards.

"She lives!" Kisame said, with a huge grin on his face.

"That's 1000 ryo, Zetsu," Kakuzu said. Zetsu grumbled, but complied.

"I'm sorry every one. I'm not used to this way of life. I just needed to talk to someone other than Matthew." She gave them all her smile.

Speaking of her cousin, he came running through the entryway to the kitchen. "Netty! I'm so glad you are out of that dark room." His grip on her lightened up and he kissed her on the top of the head. "No more depression. That's not your thing."

"Okay," she said. She went to the cupboard and got down something that was easy. "Deidara, come back to my room with me."

Does she realize how bad that sounded? The others seem to. "Sure, we can go back and _talk_." I put emphasis on the words for the perverted bastards in the room.

Once in her room, she asked me questions. "What was it like growing up? The only history we know of is Konan, Pein, and Itachi. And Sasori. But what about you? What were you like as a kid?" **(A/N: His past is made up by me.)**

X~Serenity POV~X

Deidara started with his house. How broken it was. His father was a rogue ninja. He raped his mother, getting her pregnant with him. He looked like him, so his mother would beat him for the sins his father committed. In addition, he had the mouths on his hands and chest.

Eventually, he picked up on some taijutsu, after running away. The tsuchikage took him later, seeing as he had real potential to being a ninja. He would always read the art books when he learned how to read.

When he entered the academy in Iwagakure, he would always get in trouble for blowing things up. Therefore, the tsuchikage decided to help him mix his love of art and explosions. Deidara was happy, until he started to feel restless. He wanted to do what he wanted, not what he was told.

Thus, he became a rogue ninja in which he would be paid for the jobs he chose to accept, while doing what he loved. In due course, the Akatsuki came and forced him to join. He seemed to want to rant and rave about "that damned Uchiha." He had the cutest facial expression.

When we were done, we just sat there, not knowing what to do. It was actually a nice quiet. I felt myself nodding off. I think Deidara saw me and helped me to bed.

"Good night, Serenity." Deidara pulled up the covers and left.

X~Deidara POV~X

I walked out of her room, closing the door quietly. "Are you really talking to her?" I looked over to the damned Uchiha.

"Yeah, so what? She is actually a very interesting person, hmm. And what about you and Matthew. I see the two of you together sometimes. Serenity hasn't noticed because she was locked in her room." I walked away from Itachi's cold eyes. If I didn't know any better, he was actually thinking of the words I spoke. About damn time.

**Me: Again, soo sorry for a really late post. I wouldn't be surprised to see I didn't have any more people following this story. But that is my fault. So please review and not just favorite. I love the reviews. And please, more criticism that is constructive. I must be doing something wrong. Sorry this was short, but my mind was running on low. I could not sleep last night and my neck hurts. So to conclude my ranting, please review, my lovely duckies.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Me: I is on a roll! I have ideas floating in my head!**

**Matt: Things are actually up there?**

**Me: Yes! How else would I get into AP Physics and AP Calculus BC? I hope that since there is now going to be two calculus classes I might be able to do choir now. I'm crossing my fingers. I'll also stop bragging now and get into the story.**

_**Warning: We will be entering the mind of Itachi. In his mind, he will be out of character. Just to let you all know.**_

**[Recap: "Yeah, so what? She is actually a very interesting person, hmm. And what about you and Matthew? I see the two of you together sometimes. Serenity hasn't noticed because she was locked in her room." I walked away from Itachi's cold eyes. If I didn't know any better, he was actually thinking of the words I spoke. About damn time.]**

Chapter 15

X~Itachi POV~X

Damn that stupid Deidara. Why did he have to bring up that child? Well, he wasn't a child, but he was a year older than Sasuke.

Sasuke. Just the mention of him in my own mind sends a pain into my heart. It feels like it wants to spread, but I make myself numb. He now has a purpose in life. I will keep Madara away from him. He can handle that pedophile Orochimaru by himself.

I sigh quietly and head over to my room. Before I could touch the door, I feel eyes on my back. I turn to see Matthew standing in the hallway. When he sees me look at him, his cheeks turn red.

I walk into my room and close the door behind me, thinking about Matthew. His training was coming along pretty well. I'm guessing the reason that they are advancing so abnormally is due to the fact that they are smart, even if they don't show it, and they are older. To learn jutsu, it is better to be older.

I'm about to walk further into my room until I here talking outside the door. I don't usually eavesdrop, but when I hear Madara instead of Tobi, I tend to get a little nosy. I lean my ear against the door. If anyone saw me doing this, they would think I was crazy. I'm supposed to be the ultimate ninja; however, I leaned against the door, with an intense, rather than stoic, look on my face

"I must speak with you and your cousin now!" I heard Madara whisper/yell.

"And I said she is asleep. If you want her to be efficient in any way, then let her have her rest." Matthew seemed to know about Madara. He even seemed to be standing up against him.

"Then how about I stop our deal, send you home, and keep Serenity here? The reason why I picked her was because she had the genetics I need to restart the Uchiha clan. Itachi can't do it because he is, well, you know." I could hear the utter disgust in his voice. Who cares if I'm gay? "And Sasuke is so bent up on killing his own brother that he won't have the time."

"Well you should have thought of that before seeding the plant of evil within the clan. Then this wouldn't be happening. And don't sound so disgusted when talking about gay people. We might like the same sex, but other than that we really aren't all that different." I had my assumptions of Matthew's sexuality, but for him to say that straight out, I'm surprised his parents haven't killed him yet.

"My office, now. We more to discuss about the wager about Itachi and Deidara the three of us have going on." I heard Madara's footsteps receding. I then heard a fist punching the wall.

"Fucking lollypop faced piece of goddamn shit." That kid had a mouth on him. "And she finally started to feel better." Matt walked away.

I sat, contemplating what in the hell Madara was trying to do. Well, besides using Serenity to rebuild the clan. Why bring Matt if all he wanted was Serenity. I was going to find out, even if I had to torture Matthew, which would be sad since he, too, has a dislike of Madara.

X~Matthew POV~X

I had to all but carry Serenity to Madara's office. And she was not a lightweight. Don't get me wrong, she's not fat, but since she has been here, she has gained some muscles.

I knock on the door once we are outside. "Come in," came the muffled reply. I dragged Serenity in and dropped her in a chair. This seemed to wake her up.

"Don't drop me! I was having the most amazing dream where I was-!"

"Shut up, girl, or I will stop the deal. I have some information that could be of use to you." Madara put his hands behind his back and faced the back of the office. "About the jutsu I put on Deidara and Itachi. The real reason you have three months to complete it is that it will possibly send the two to a, how would you put it so you won't get mad? Premature death. Now, it is not certain, but it is a possibility if they aren't strong enough. I'm not worried about Deidara as much as I am about Itachi." My eyes widen. Itachi has been sick. He's strong in all, but there is only so much a body can handle before it dies.

"Why didn't you tell us this in the beginning?" I was pissed and I wanted answers. Serenity sent me a panicked look. However, it seemed for me and not for herself.

"What happens if they die? To us I mean?" She didn't want them to die, but she always looked on the bad side of things.

"Well, I can't get rid of you, Serenity, so I would make you watch the death of your cousin, and possibly the rest of your family. Matthew, that leaves us with the fact that you will be dead."

"What if we don't agree to this?" asked a voice I recognized immediately. I turned around to see Itachi. Deidara was next to him, surprise written all over his face.

"I thought you were lying to me, hmm. But I guess you aren't. Tobi really is Madara, and he thought of a plan that could possibly kill us. What did you do to Itachi and me, hmm?" Now I knew why Deidara was with him. He probably had a hunch about all of this.

Madara seemed to be glaring. I noticed Itachi and Deidara had their eyes pointed towards the floor. They knew Madara might use a genjutsu.

Serenity was the one to ask the question that was three minds. "What are you two doing here? How did you know something was going on?"

"They were talking outside my door." He pointed to Madara and me.

"So?" she said.

I sighed. "He heard some of the things Madara had planned, but only vaguely. He heard his and Deidara's name. Why he actually contacted Deidara is beyond me, but whatever. They came here to find the truth." That seemed to make more sense to Serenity than Itachi's hazy answer.

X~Serenity POV~X

Why does Itachi have to be so unclear when he talked? I could easily understand Matt.

"Why did you get Deidara? I thought you two hated each other," I said.

"This had to do with him." Again, obscure.

"He saw me in the hall and said for me to come with him, hmm. At first, I wanted to say no, but he turned to look at me, and not with his sharingan. So I decided it was worth my time. But when he told me about Madara, I was ready to turn around; that is, until we were close enough to here the conversation you guys were having, hmm." Deidara seemed as surprised as the rest of us at Itachi's actions.

"Why don't you tell them the deal you made with us? It couldn't possibly hurt." Matthew seemed to be looking a little smug.

With what seemed like reluctance, Madara did. When he got to the part about my having to help restore the clan if I failed, it seemed Deidara bristled. Although, that could have been what I wanted to see, rather than what I actually saw.

By the end of the lengthy explanation, it seemed even Itachi was mad. His eyes seemed more narrowed than they should have been. Matt noticed this too, and he seemed to have a small smile on his face.

Deidara was all but steaming. Really, you could almost see the steam rising from his ears. I could only hope it was for my sake.

"So what about the first day of Serenity's training? Did you have a jutsu on me that time? It seemed that things were moving way to fast, but I paid no mind. She was a great kisser." I couldn't help but feel embarrassed, proud, and angry. That had better not have been the only reason he didn't pay attention.

"You were. The jutsu messed with the thought process. I could remove that jutsu."

"What about this one?" Itachi asked.

"You always caught those words. The only way to break the jutsu is with a kiss. However, you have to have a mutual feeling of love for the kiss to work. You all have a month and a half I think to solve the problem." Madara poofed away.

"Well damn," I said. "How the hell are we supposed to go about this?"

It was silent. Surprisingly, Itachi was the one to break it. "Any one up for a double date?" And who would have thought he would propose such an idea?

**Me: I know that last thing Itachi said was out of character, but it is because he is in shock. I might have a few more chapters after this. Then this little adventure will be over. I'll let you know. Please leave a review. People have been alerting me only. I love that in all, don't get me wrong, but the reviews make me want to write. Especially when you give me ideas. so I will see you all next chapter. I might post another chappie tonight, but I will see. Se you all later.**

**~Momo ^-V**


	16. Chapter 16

**Me: Here I am. I wasn't able to post when I thought I could, but I'm ready to go now! I wanted to thank everyone who has given me a review. Especially FantasyPheonix22. I'm glad you think I have talent. It must be due to my AP English class. Thank you Mrs. Lovejoy. I'm going to go straight into it.**

**[Recap: It was silent. Surprisingly, Itachi was the one to break it. "Any one up for a double date?" And who would have thought he would propose such an idea?]**

Chapter 16

X~Itachi POV~X

Did I really just say that? No, it must have been my imagination.

"Did that really just come out of your mouth, Uchiha, hmm?" Apparently not. I wish Deidara hadn't have said anything.

Matt covered for me. "It must have been shock. He never thought that this would be happening to him. He can have a moment now and then, can't he?"

"Okay, so what do we actually plan on doing?" Serenity asked.

"Well, why don't we start with getting to know each other? That means you too, Itachi." Matt gave me a knowing look. If I had the choice, I would stay silent. However, I couldn't die from this. It was Sasuke who was going to kill me.

"That's fine," I say.

"Okay! So I want to take Itachi's idea. Now go get changed, all. So we can go out. It's not too early nor is it too late." Serenity gave us all puppy dog eyes.

I was going to protest, but both Matt and Deidara seemed to cave. But luck was still on my side, at least a little.

"Why don't we go to a dango place?" Matthew asked. He sent me a look that said, '_Now you have no choice but to go_.'

"That's fine," I say.

The others agree and we go our separate ways.

X~Serenity POV~X

I had to find Konan somehow. I had nothing to wear that would even work. I checked every room I could think of. When I was going to give up, I thought I would check her room. I knocked on the door and heard the muffled, "Come in."

"Hey Konan. Deidara, Itachi, Matt, and I are going out. Do you have anything nice I could wear? That would fit me?" I looked at her pleadingly.

She gave a small smile. "Sure. Come here." I followed her to her closet. She picked out a few outfits that were still ninja like, but nice.

I decided on black leggings with a black skirt and a purple blouse. I was going to leave, but Konan stopped me. "You need to do your hair. And maybe a little make up." I tried to run away. She was lucky I chose the skirt. But make up?

She dragged me into her bathroom. "Konan?" I ask.

"Yes?"

"Do you enjoy doing this? Being able to show your feminine side?"

She was silent. I look up at her and see her trying to hide a smile. "No," she said through clenched teeth.

I sigh. "If you ever want, you can use me as a way to release the needs to be girly. After all, we girls have to stick together."

She gave me a hug. "Thank you! You can't tell anyone. Now, let's see what else we can do."

Ten minutes later, I was out of her room and heading to the living room, where I knew the boys would be waiting. I didn't think, though, that the other members would also be in the same room.

When I walk in, all eyes were on me. It was awkward. I looked from person to person, until my eyes landed on Deidara. I ignored all the others and went to him.

"Konan helped me out a bit," I say, looking down.

"You look great." I look up to see him smiling.

"Great? I would say Hot!" I turn around to see Hidan's eyes roaming up and down my body. That is, until Deidara threw a piece of clay his general direction.

"Shut up, hmm! She's not going out with you; she's going out with me!" He turned red. "Well, we are going out, to get dango."

Matt saved us by coming into the room. "Come on Serenity, stop tempting the crazy Jashinist. At least they didn't see you in your bride's maid dress when our cousin Jennifer got married. When she wore that, everyone who didn't know her thought she was 21 and kept offering her alcohol and a room to spend the night in."

"Shut up! I was only 14 then. Moreover, I was a twig! No curves, no nothing! Who would want that?"

Itachi stood up from the couch. "Are we going to head out?"

Surprised eyes were on him at the moment. "You're going too?" Kisame asked.

"Yes. Don't worry about why."

Matt snickered. "We offered to him that we would go to a dango place."

"Ah. I see," Kisame said. "That makes much more sense now."

I held back a laugh as Matt led Itachi outside, while Deidara and I followed. You could hear laughter after the door closed behind us. Our day out had officially started.

X~Madara POV~X

I followed the group of young ones out on their 'Day of Fun.' As much as I wanted to win this bet, I couldn't have Itachi or Deidara die. But I would get the girl somehow. I had no emotional attachment to her what so ever. In fact, I found her company rather revolting. no I only keep her for her genetics.

Despite her being from a different world, she had a rather strong spirit. This will help when I, um, well I guess you could say violate her. She, of course, would raise the child, or children.

Bringing the other boy here was an accident I wish I could reverse. However, at the moment I brought him here, I didn't know yet how to send things back to their world. But now I do.

Anyways, to get back to the now, I followed the two couples. I'm sure Itachi knew he was being followed, but not necessarily who. Deidara was too wound up in my pray to notice.

They chose the dango stand on the outskirts of town. They sensed some enemy ninja within, so they settled on the small, non-crowded shop. Not surprisingly, one couple sat at one table, while the other sat at another.

X~Matt POV~X

It was amazing at how much dango Itachi ate. So while he ate, I explained my life. My good times, my bad times. The times I broke my bones, the times I broke others' bones. About my parents and my life. All the while, he ate and looked at me intensely with his dark eyes.

By the time I was done, almost all the dango we ordered was gone. I decided to go for the plunge. "What about you, Itachi? What are you like?"

His eyes narrowed. I could tell he wanted to leave the subject of his life untouched, so I decided on a compromise. "You don't have to tell me about the past. If you want, just tell me what you like and don't like. How about that?"

At first, I thought he wasn't going to answer. I was about to ask again when he started to talk. "I like dango."

I couldn't help but laugh. I gestured to the plate. "I can see that. Anything else you like?"

"Quiet places. Books. Peace." He seemed to look away at that last comment. I could tell he was thinking about his clan.

"What about dislikes?"

he seemed to think about it. "Loud people."

"Deidara and Hidan," I interrupted.

A small smile played on his lips. It just made him seem amazing. "Yes. They certainly are loud. I don't like people who think they are superior based upon bloodlines." Again with the clan.

I reached for his hand. "We can talk about other things if you want. Like the books you've read."

His eyes widened slightly. I only caught it because I was looking into them. That was his way of astonishment. I gave him a warm smile and squeezed his hand. "What books have you read that might be of interest to me. Nothing about betrayal or regret." His eyes got slightly wider again, but still only a fraction that I would notice.

Itachi opened his mouth. He closed it. "Matthew, I…I think I-…" Before he could finish, there was a loud crashing noise from at the door.

X~Deidara POV~X

There I was, looking at what I thought could potentially be when future, when-BAM!-the entire outing was ruined! I look aver at the entrance to the shop and see the annoying, blond jinchuriki. Doesn't he know better than to interrupt a data?

"Akatsuki!" he growled. Before he could do any damage to Serenity, I picked her up and jumped away. Itachi landed next to me with Matt in his arms. We set the cousins down.

"Hide, hmm," I told Serenity.

"For once I agree with Deidara. You two go hide." I looked at Itachi astonished. That might just be the most he has ever said to me. To anyone, as a matter of fact!

"Where?" Matt asked. "If he is here, he must have reinforcements. That means that he might very well be a distraction. Some other ninja could be waiting in ambush nearby if any of us try to escape." And that is why Itachi might come to like this kid. He was really smart.

"Well, we can't have you here with us. You might unintentionally get in the way, hmm. see if you can hide in the kitchen or something." I got some clay bombs ready, while the smoke cleared.

Serenity nodded. "Come on Matt. If anything happens, we will most likely be taken to Konoha, or already dead." She turned to leave, but then turned back around. she threw her arms around me. "Good luck." She went to go away, but I had to do something while I had the chance.

I turned her back around and kissed her.

Why? Well, I think the answer to that is clear. I realized I was in love. I know it was a short amount of time, but I believe in love at first glance. Yeah, at first it was a jutsu, but later it turned into genuine feelings. Ever since we were alone in her room, when we got to know each other.

X~Nobody POV~X

A bright blue light surrounded Deidara and Serenity. Matthew and Itachi shielded their eyes. To the two kissing, it felt like eternity that they were kissing. when they broke apart they looked into each other's eyes.

"Serenity, be safe, and I love you. Please try to be careful, hmm? If anything happens, I'll come for you. Count on it. Now go." With another swift kiss, he departed, leaving a surprised Serenity, Matthew, and Itachi, who wasn't hiding the fact his eyes were opened wide in utter astonishment.

Itachi looked at Matthew. "Be careful. I still haven't told you about any good books." Matthew nodded, but leaned forward and kissed Itachi on his cheek.

"I don't know if you love me, or even like me, but I wanted to show you that I care about you a lot. The next time we meet, let me know how you feel." With those words, Matthew raced away with his cousin.

However, as soon as they reached the kitchen, they were ambushed, by the one and only Kakashi. "You two are coming with me." Serenity let out a scream, and the world went black for the two other worlders.

The two Akatsuki members heard this. Before they could do anything, all but one ninja disappeared. "If you want them back," he said, "you must come to the village within the week. If you don't, a public execution will be prepared. Until we meet again." The ninja then seemed to melt, ending up as a puddle of ink on the ground.

With the Konoha ninja, one raised his head. "My ink clone got the message to them."

Kakashi patted the boy on the back. "Good work, Sai. Let's move out, people." And with that, they vanished, leaving a freaking out Deidara, and a confused Itachi.

**Me: So there you have it. I don't want too many more chapters, so I hope you all don't think I'm taking this too fast. I am slower with Itachi for obvious reasons. I wanted to get more points of views in this chapter, to maybe make it more dramatic. If that worked, let me know with a review! *****Wink Wink* Please, I want input. If not, the ending to this might be a tragedy, rather than a triumph. Love you all who read this.**

**~Momo**


	17. Chapter 17

**Me: I'm sorry for being late on posting. It seems my stepdad tries to find everything I do wrong and punishes me for it. But here I am now. I wanted Sai to be in this so I put him in it. He's a good character after he remembers how to feel. So here we go.**

**[Recap: Kakashi patted the boy on the back. "Good work, Sai. Let's move out, people." And with that, they vanished, leaving a freaking out Deidara, and a confused Itachi.]**

Chapter 17

X~Madara POV~X

I go to the bathroom back at the hideout since I needed papers anyways, and I come back to my other dimensioners gone. What the hell happened?

I see Deidara trying not to freak out and Itachi with his eyebrows slightly brought together, a slight frown on his face. I decide to go down and figure out what the hell happened.

"I leave for not two minutes and I find this? What happened? Where are Matthew and Serenity?"

"Those damn leaf ninja got to them, hmm! We have to go and get them. We can't let the ninja hold a public execution." Deidara seemed about to lose it.

"Itachi," I say, "explain to me what happened.

In as much detail as he could muster, he told what happened. I felt like punching Deidara. That bastard! Now I had to find someone else. Maybe someone who didn't read or watch the series would be better.

"Okay. We need to get them back. We only have a week? We can't let the interrogation force get into their heads. They can't resist the same way we can. They have hardly any chakra, also. They got lucky after the extraction of one tails." I already had a plan formulated in my head. "Call an Akatsuki meeting. We have work to discuss."

X~Serenity POV~X

Okay. Sitting in a cell would be fine. But hanging in a cell like Naruto was in the first movie when they went to the land of snow was not fine. Matthew was in the cell across from me, in a similar position. At least we could still talk to one another.

"Matt, we can't say anything. And we have to try to keep them out of our heads. We can't let anything out. We already messed with the timeline and everything. Sasori shouldn't even be alive at this point. That might mean that Naruto never saw Sasuke at Orochimaru's hide out."

"Yeah, that's true. The thing I am wondering about is how much pain I can sustain before I crack. It's pretty high, but I'm no ninja." Before he could go on, the main door opened.

In walked Tsunade, Jiraya, Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura, and the interrogation squad. Tsunade looked between Matt and I. "You two are kids," she said.

"Teens," Matthew corrected. "I'm 17. Therefore, older than the three standing there."

"He's right. I'm 16. Therefore, as old as the three of them." I told myself that was all they were getting out of me. But Matt was right. We weren't ninjas.

"Jiraya, do these two match any descriptions you've heard about? Anyone in the bingo book?" Tsunade was still looking at the two of us.

Jiraya shook his head. "It seems like they just appeared out of thin air." Matt and I looked up at each other. This didn't go unnoticed by Tsunade.

"Separate them. Or put blindfolds on them."

"Blindfolds," I opted. "I might cooperate better that way." Tsunade seemed to ponder it, the waved for them to get blindfolds. I sighed in relief.

"Naruto, you are sure these are the two from the retrieve Gaara mission?" Tsunade asked when Matt and I had on our blindfolds.

"Yes," he answered. "These are the two."

"It would seem," Kakashi cut in, "that they know some about my past, and something about Naruto."

"Yes, you said that earlier in your report. Tell us, you two, how is that?" We remained silent. "Are you going to tell us anything?" We shook our heads. "Well then, I'll be talking to each of you separately. Bring the girl first." I heard the door to my cell open. The shackles were taken off, as was the blindfold.

Matt had his blindfold taken off as well. "I swear, if you hurt her, I will kill you all." Matt was glaring his hardest.

"What is she, your girlfriend?" Sai asked.

"No, she's my only family in this damn world. And don't think threatening her would get answers from me. We _are_ prepared to die."

I looked up at Matt. "I'll be back. They have to question you too. Then they'll get to the painful stuff. That or I'm just deluding myself to what might be coming in a matter of minutes." Another pair of shackles was put onto me, and then I was marched outside.

As I walked by, I got many stares. Some people talked, while others just backed away. The kunai at my throat were digging into my skin, about to draw blood.

"Naruto, Sakura, Sai!" In my peripheral vision, I saw Ino and her team coming forward. Kakashi and Sai were my technical escorts to the interrogation room, Naruto and Sakura just there to glare at me.

"Hey guys. Who's that?" Shikamaru pointed to me.

"Don't know her real name. She's one of the people we fought when we retrieved Gaara. She has information on the Akatsuki."

I decided to butt in. "What if I'm only a civilian who was trained ever so slightly? And they were holding my family hostage?"

"The guy in there is your only family," Sakura said. And she's supposed to be smart.

"No, I'm his only family. What if he's only related to me on one side? The side that was, oh, I don't know, murdered, or just disappeared except for him? That would leave another side for me that could potentially be held hostage." Sakura looked taken aback.

"We're taking her to be questioned and, if need be, tortured," Sai said.

"And that's supposed to scare me into cooperating, right? You know, foreshadowing a possible future? Not going to work."

"That's enough from you. Come on, we have to get her to Lady Tsunade." Kakashi pushed me forward, making me walk. The others followed behind shortly after.

Once inside the room, I was strapped to a chair that restricted chakra flow. From here on out came my acting lessons.

They asked questions like 'What's your name?' and 'Where are you from?' I didn't answer any of them, of course. This got them frustrated.

But Tsunade seemed hesitant to hand me over to the interrogational people. "Lady Tsunade, we aren't going to get any information out of them if we don't resort to the methods that are proven to work."

Tsunade looked down. I decided to ask my question. "Why are so reluctant to hand me over to them? I mean, it would make your life easier if you did."

"Because you are so young. Why do you do the things the Akatsuki do? You could have a better life. If you tell me everything, it is possible to get you as a ninja of this village. If you had a tough village life, it doesn't mean you have to go bad."

"Yes, but then people shun you and you are alone, and maybe get a few friends. I can't tell you anything. You'd just be better off sending me with them. Besides, the next Hokage would be pretty miffed if you just let me go like that." I looked away. "I hurt his friend after all. Maybe not directly, but my actions led to that." I looked up at her. "I'm done here."

Tsunade looked down and shook her head. When she looked up, that gentle gleam in her eyes was gone. "So you are willing to take the consequences if the Akatsuki don't show in a week?"

"Yes, but they'll show. After all, my cousin and I have been with them for almost three months now. They like us too much." I smiled.

"Take her away. Bring me the boy." Before they could put the handcuffs on, there was a loud boom, and the building shook. They came sooner than I had expected.

X~Nobody POV~X

Deidara was dropping bombs to get the attention of the shinobi in the Hidden Leaf Village. Some other Akatsuki members were nearby, on some of his clay birds. The plan was to get the attention of the village, talk diplomatically, and if that didn't work, take the two other worlders by force. Sounded easy enough.

Zetsu had already located Serenity and Matthew. All there was to do was save them. One team would go for each teen. Deidara, Hidan, and Kisame were going after Serenity, while Itachi, Kakuzu, and Sasori were going after Matt. Zetsu and Madara were in the surrounding forest, waiting to be back up.

Their plan was working so far. The ninja were coming out. Once the Hokage was out, the clay birds landed in front of Tsunade.

"Give us the teens, hmm," Deidara demanded. "We came. What is it you all want?"

Naruto came running. "We want you guys to stop chasing us jinchuriki. We don't like it, and would appreciate it if you would disband and give yourselves over to the authorities."

Amazingly, Itachi, to everyone's surprise, spoke next. "We can't do that. Give them to us, or we will use whatever force necessary."

"I will protect this village," Tsunade said.

"Baka! We're not after this village. Just give us the damn kids. Fuck, they are so stupid." Hidan just shook his head.

"I still don't see why we are here. There is no money involved in this." Kakuzu just looked bored.

Deidara was visibly irritated. Itachi was irritated, but he hid his behind his wall of apathy. Itachi elaborated for Kakuzu. "One: They have secrets that can't get out. Two: This is, for two of us, for love."

**Me: DunDunDun! What will happen next chapter! Did Itachi just express love for Mattie? You must find out next chapter. Yes, Itachi was OOC. Yes, this chapter sucked. My mind froze up at some point and never completely thawed. I think I will have one to two more chapters. We shall see. I hope you guys enjoyed this a little. Anyways, see you next time and once again, sorry for the late update.**

**~Momo(Who is now an official senior in high school! ^-V)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Me: Hey all! I'm not grounded anymore! So here I am with another chapter. At the time I started writing this I am at my Nana's. When I finish it I might still be here, or I might be at home. I'm going to get started right away. Enjoy!**

**[Recap: Deidara was visibly irritated. Itachi was irritated, but he hid his behind his wall of apathy. Itachi elaborated for Kakuzu. "One: They have secrets that can't get out. Two: This is, for two of us, for love."]**

Chapter 18

X~Nobody POV~X

Tsunade looked at the group of Akatsuki, wondering how this group was functional together. And many around her were surprised that Itachi just admitted to a feeling. A feeling he had to tell Matthew right away.

"Are you going to give us the two, or not?" Itachi demanded.

"No," was Tsunade's answer. "Get ready!" she yelled to the surrounding ninja.

The Akatsuki separated, leaving the leaf ninja behind. They were on a mission, and they needed to do it fast.

X~Deidara POV~X

I left Hidan behind to buy us time and to keep everyone out. Based on Zestu's information, I should find Serenity behind the third door on the left. When I got there, it was locked.

"Get back, I'll smash the door." Kisame pushed me back. I could have blown the door up, but I guess Kisame wanted to do some damage. He swung his sword, smashing the door to pieces.

When the carnage cleared, I saw her. She was pressed against the wall, shielding her face with her handcuffed hands. She peeked from behind them, her eyes landing on me.

"Deidara!" She ran to me, jumping into my awaiting arms. She gave me a huge kiss, which I returned.

"Ehem. I think we are still on a rescue mission." Kisame was smiling knowingly at me. Serenity was blushing like mad.

"Then get these cuffs off." Kisame snickered, but brought the keys I didn't know he had found out. We headed to find Hidan, and to see if Itachi's group needed help.

X~Itachi POV~X

Matt was in one of the cells toward the back, according to Zetsu's information. I left Sasori and Kakuzu at the entrance, since it was easier that way.

I was appalled with the way I found Matt. He was hanging with his hands chained above him and his legs chained beneath him. I found the keys to his cells, and opened it. Matthew's head shot up, thinking he was next. When he saw me, his face softened.

"Itachi. You guys came. I thought I was going to have to kill someone. I'm guessing Deidara went after Serenity while you're here. Now get me down. I want out of here." I gave him a small smile. It didn't go unnoticed by Matt.

"Alright. Just sit still." First I got his feet, then got his hands. I caught him as he fell. I decided then to tell him. "Matt? I have to tell you that I've never really had feelings for another person. Except brotherly love for Sasuke. But with you, I think I love again. No, I know I do." I kissed him, just to make my point. A blue light enveloped us, showing that the jutsu was now over.

When we broke apart, Matt had tears in his eyes. "I never thought this would happen. I'm just so happy I could help you realize that you do have feelings. They just needed to be polished. Now let's go. I'm tired of this place." I took Matthew's hand, and we headed out.

X~Nobody POV~X

The groups headed out to meet at the spot Itachi described. Itachi, knowing the way, brought his group there, while Deidara's group showed up later. The whole group argued about which way to go. The meeting place was the Uchiha compound.

"We can get out over here." He went to a meeting room, went to a certain tatami mat and lifted it, revealing a hidden passage. Everyone followed him down until they were at the bottom.

"What is this stone?" Hidan asked.

"Don't try to read it. You have to have a sharingan in order to read it." Itachi started to go down a passage but stopped. He turned around to see Kakashi and his team at the entrance of the stairs they just came from.

"I figured you would go to a familiar place. Never knew this place existed, though. No one knows this place existed. Just what were the Uchiha up to?" Kakashi had his hand on his head band.

"Bad things," Itachi answered. "They planned to take over the village, so I was ordered to kill them all. Ask the elders about it." He pulled out a smoke bomb and threw it at the surprised Konoha ninja.

The Akatsuki made their escape into the forest, meeting up with "Tobi" and Zetsu. "Serenity! Matt! You guys are okay!" Tobi tried to hug them, but Deidara and Itachi got in the way.

"I don't think so, hmm. No hugging them. Now keep up on whatever side of the deal you had for them Madara, hmm."

Sasori, Hidan, and Kakuzu were confused. _Madara?_

"Yes," Itachi said. "They both get the reward they got for winning your bet."

"Fine. Matthew, you can go home or stay. Same with you Serenity. What do you choose?"

They both looked down, knowing what they had to do. "We have to go back. We have our family to consider." Matthew looked at Itachi. "I love you, so much, but I have to go back."

Serenity looked at Deidara. "You understand, don't you?"

It seemed they didn't want to, but they did. "I won't forget you, hmm. Nor will I be with anyone else."

"The same for me," Itachi said.

The two cousins smiled. They turned to Madara. "Send us home." Madara nodded, and then preformed the jutsu. When he was done, Matthew and Serenity were no longer in the Naruto universe.

X~At Serenity's House~X

Serenity and Matthew landed on the floor with a big thud. They looked around, seeing Serenity's living room. "We're back," she managed.

"Yeah." They looked at each other, bursting into tears. They didn't hear the thundering off footsteps running for the living room. Not until they heard someone scream.

"Serenity!" She looked up to see her mom and dad.

"Matthew!" He saw his parents also.

There was a big group hug, as well as the police being called. The two were put under questions, but they claimed they don't remember anything. They claimed the things they do remember were filled with needles being injected into them.

Eventually, the questions stopped. The police stopped coming to ask questions. Life went on. Matt and Serenity hung out more, claiming they needed each other at the time.

School eventually started again, where they were bombarded with questions. They answered them the same way with the police. As they answered, they felt like they betrayed the ones they loved, since they left.

It was three weeks into the school year that Serenity and Matthew could actually start to talk about what they had been through.

"Remember the one night that we played slap jack?" Serenity asked Matthew.

"Our hands were dead. Hidan was the worst though. Then again, we didn't tell him how to play." They gave small laughs, but couldn't muster any more than that.

About a month later there was a large storm. Serenity and Matthew were in Serenity's room. Their parents were going out for dinner, leaving them home.

"You two will be careful? You guys won't go outside?"

"No, mom. We'll be in the living room watching TV." Matthew shooed them out, then went to the living room, dragging Serenity with him.

"We are going to watch Naruto, just so we have something." They both smiled and sat down. The episodes that were on were the Hidan Kakuzu episodes. The two couldn't help but remember some of the things they did with Hidan and Kakuzu, most too inappropriate or just too filled with vulgar language to recall.

"I would laugh if the power went out like last time," Serenity said. Just as she said that, the power did go out. They were silent, looking at the TV, waiting to see if it would start to swirl with pretty colors. But it didn't come.

"Let's go to the kitchen to find some flashlights," Matthew said, trying not to sound to disappointed. They went.

They then heard a thumping sound, followed by a groan. There was muffled talking. Serenity and Matthew grabbed a heavy object, then headed to where the noise was coming from. Before they got there, the lights came on.

When they entered the living room, they dropped their weapons.

"Deidara!"

"Itachi!"

The two cousins ran at their man. "What are you doing here?" Serenity asked.

"We decided to come to your world, hmm. We couldn't stand to live without you guys." Itachi nodded in agreement.

"Well, Serenity, what will we tell our parents?" Matthew asked.

"We'll think of something." She snuggled up to Deidara.

"All this because of Tobi," Matthew said. He gave Itachi a kiss.

"Yes," Itachi said. "A portal through Tobi."

**Me: There we are. I hope you all liked this story. I couldn't think of a way to end this besides this way. See you all next story!**

**~Momo**


End file.
